The Werewolf and The Dragon Tamer
by SaphireFlame1
Summary: Hermione gets bitten by a werewolf in the final battle. She bails to keep the others out of trouble and not be branded by society. Will she ever be accepted again? Will charlie accept her? Lame summary I know, but just read it!
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**** I don't own anything, this wonderful world and the characters are owned by JK Rowling.  
>I just play around with them and add little things as I feel the need to.<br>**

**Read and review people. **

* * *

><p>All these feelings inside. Unwilling to be worded, unwilling to come out, unwilling to be spoken. All these feelings inside, bottled up, inhibited, suppressed. Not a possible way for them to see the light of day. I want to scream. I want them out.<p>

They feel so wrong to me, not my own. They are not me. I'm not like this.

Weak...

Pathetic...

I'm not this emotional. I'm the strong one, I'm the beacon in the darkness, the light at the end of the tunnel, the shoulder to cry on. I'm the one everyone depends on, the one that never breaks down.

Correction, the one that never broke down. Not until now.


	2. Run Away

**I hope you all like it!  
><strong>**Read and Review?**

* * *

><p>I could smell his horrible breath as his teeth sank into my snowy white flesh. My body would curl up in immediate pain as his teeth drew up my blood. And I would just lay there on the cold tiles of the Hogwarts castle floors as I was bleeding out. The werewolf Fenrir Greyback standing over me like he had claimed me, howling to the moon, smirking at me, watching me bleed to death. Watching me suffer a slow and painful death. And as I lay there in a puddle of my own blood, all I could think of was: "I hope my friends will make it without me!"<p>

Apparently somebody had found me on the edge of near death and had taken me to get the care I needed. Or at least most of the care I needed. There was one thing they couldn't do for me and that was cure the lycanthrophy.

When I woke up in the St Mungo's hospital nearly one week after the final battle, my whole room was filled with redheads and Harry. As I opened my eyes I heard a loud sigh of relieve and I heard Harry whisper: " Hermione, I'm so glad you're okay. For a second there I thought I had lost you. I would never have forgiven myself."

"How long have I been out?" I asked after clearing my throat. Clearing my throat didn't really work, I still sounded very husky.

"Nearly one week, dear", Molly answered, "We have been very worried about you."

"There are a couple of things I need to tell you Hermione", Harry said, while he motioned the Weasleys to go outside for a while.

As always, Molly didn't quite see it that way and tried to argue: "Harry, I hardly think this is the time to spray such news on the girl. I think we should wait until she is at least at home with us."

"Molly, I know what I'm doing. If it were me, I would have wanted her to do exactly the same. Now if you please."

" Harry, please, you are scaring me, What's wrong?" I said while I pulled up the covers closely, as if they would be sufficient to shield me from whatever was coming.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but..." He had a lump in his throat and couldn't bear to look in her eyes. He swallowed hard before continuing. "When we... er.. when we found you, we were just too late to prevent Fenrir Greyback from biting you. We don't know what it will do to you, because it was not a full moon when he bit you. We asked the healers, but they are still pretty sure that you are going to turn into a werewolf. I'm so sorry, I wish I would have been there sooner. I wish I could have been there so save you from all of this. I'm so sorry"

When he was finished speaking, he finally looked up, to see how I was taking it all. I, however, did not wait around for the end of the speech. Once I heard about being bitten, I made my way out of the room silently with my wand and I ran away.

A flash of pain. My body not working, my brain still fuzzy. I'm trying, going as fast as I can.

I can hear the alarm bells being rung, codes being shouted. They are already looking for me.

My common sense, that I still have left, tells me not to apparate. Nor floo. So I walk out. They will look for me here last. I transfigured my head and clothes with my last magical strength and now all I can do is walk.

Where to? Where do I go?

I have no place to go. I'm lost, alone. I'm a monster now, an outcast by society. Soon enough I will be hunted down and branded. Soon enough I will be dead.

I can't come back. I have to keep moving. I have to protect the ones I love.

A forgotten tear runs down on my cheek. I don't bother wiping it, because that would cost me much needed energy.

I can feel them coming after me. I can feel them looking for me. I need to keep one step ahead. I need a place to hide. I need a place to rest and sleep. I need a place they wont find. A place I will be safe until I can at least apparate.

My brain is now working full speed. thinking of places, magical and non magical. Finally. I'm going to just get my tent and put it up with some wards.

_Accio handbag_- the bag I had with me when we, me and my two best friends Harry and Ron, went Horcrux hunting. It still had everything inside, ready for dark times like these.

I put up the tent and the quick wards. Cave inimicum- R_epello muggletum- muffliato- protego totalum- Salvio haxia ._ When I finished doing this I was so tired. I had no magic left in me. And I knew it would be safe for me to stay here for at least a couple of days. They would never look for me here. Unless they would find my magic.

So I went inside the tent and took place in the bed. Slipping into a warm peaceful slumber. Sleeping day in day out. For three days straight.

And then suddenly, after my magic has healed enough, I wake up from a loud crack of wood.

No way. They didn't find me. Fear. Panic flashes through my mind. I can't go back.

It's fight or flight now. I need to be prepared. So I take my wand and check my wards.

They are still intact. I let out a small sigh. My brain starts working a little more situation appropriate. I go outside with my bag, pack up the tent and keep ready to apparate. But first I need to see who's looking for me.

As I thought. Just some random aurors. They were tracing my magic. Great. I'll need to loose their trail and fast.

So, I'm creating a hopping trail across Britain and Europe. Because I know they have a hard time following me there. And once in Europe, hop around a couple of times, create an even bigger mess for them to figure out and then go on foot. Better not do it all in one day though. I need to save some strength.

At least I know my charms and wards still work.

So I hop off. I apparate to the first spot I can think off. A forest in the South of France. I took out the tent and put up the enchantments.

Maybe it's a good thing I was so paranoid after the war. This bag has everything I need to survive for at least seven weeks. So I took out some tin cans of food and made them in the little kitchen inside the tent.

Food out of cans doesn't taste good, but at least it's some solid food in your stomach, I thought to myself as my body started to complain.

After I ate I made a plan of 'attack'. I was going to have to go to diagon alley. I needed a full new stock of herbs and spices and other stuff for my potions. And I was going to need some wolfsbane. For the wolfsbane potion. They were not going to give that up so easy, because it's pretty rare.

I was going to need a disguise.

POLYJUICE.

Of course. I still had some phials left and I could use them to go unnoticed. If I was quick enough. I would have to go to Gringotts first to pick up some money though.

Where will I get the hair for my potion? I can go into muggle London and just take a little of someones hair there. And then go to Diagon alley.

What ingredients will I need, for what potions? Pepper-up potion, blood-replenishing potion, dreamless sleep potion, essence of dittany, murtlap essence, polyjuice potion, wolfsbane potion, and maybe even some normal sleeping potion. Oh god, that's going to cost me.

I wrote all the ingredients down, and all the other things I needed from the magical world. Because I knew I would probably not go back for a long long time. And then I went to bed, preparing for the long day ahead.

The morning came too soon. I grumble as the sunshine heats up the tent. I make a mental note to myself to look into that. Protect the inside of the tent from heat and cold and light. I should have some spells for that somewhere in my books.

I brake up camp, look one last time at the beauty France has to offer and apparate to a back alley in London and slip behind a dumpster. Luckily for me, nobody saw me. I walk towards the street, look around to see if there is nobody around to recognize me and walk off into the crowd.

I take one of the more crowded metros toward the hart of the city. And inside I set my master-plan to work. I accidentally bump into a woman of about my hight and age and I pull out a couple of her hairs. She yells, glares at me. I glare back , mumble sorry. And move on. That's how simple it is.

I get off at some random point, go into a back alley again, put the hairs into the Polyjuice potion and wait until it stops bubbling. Ieuw, she's this icky coffee brown color that smells like troll dung. Dear Merlin! And it tastes like Goblin piss too. At least I don't look like me anymore now.

I quickly apparate myself to the leaky cauldron, get myself onto diagon alley and on my way to Gringotts.

Luckily I thought of everything. I even wrote a letter to myself saying that this persona had the authority to get money from my vault if she could present them with a key. Goblins aren't the nicest of beings!

After giving the goblin the key and the letter I wrote to give myself access, the goblin took me to my vault.

I took as much gold as I could carry and was on my way again.

I immediately went to the apothecary. No time to loose, the polyjuice potion would only give me about 40 more minutes and I also needed to buy some small cauldrons and some more phials, there was no way I could brew more than 5 potions in only 1 cauldron. And at that, most potions needed a long time to brew.

Luckily the woman at the apothecary helped me with everything. She even sold me the wolfsbane. I got at least enough to last me through 3 years. I was really thankful for her helpfulness. I payed her royally, even gave her a tip, as she blushed and said she couldn't take it I said: "Miss, you saved my life."

I went outside, watching my clock, I could see that there were only a few minutes left. So I went to Pottage's Cauldron shop and bought the last things I needed.

As I made my way out the shop I felt my face take it's regular shape again. I had to get out of there. I had to be quick. So I apparated.

It was my plan to just make the trail now, and then settle down somewhere so I could brew my potions and take my first transformation in peace. After that, I would have to go find a job, or something.

Oh Merlin.

I'm an outcast now. A monster. A freak.

No employer in his right mind will hire me. They will not care about me being the smartest, brightest witch of my age, nor me being one of the golden three, a real war hero.

I'm a monster now.

No matter, I will figure something out. I always do. I calmed myself down. I needed to be emotionally in control of myself before apparating, otherwise I would get splinched. As I found myself sufficiently calm, I pictured my next point of apparition.

I apparated to the next point, somewhere along the coast of Wales. I walked for a little while, with my hair in the wind, my bare feet in the sand and the waves crashing into my legs. I felt a little at peace.

I put my hand in my neck, for the first time actually touching the scar left there by Fenrir Greyback. The peace I had felt before drained from my body and all I was left with was emptiness, darkness and the cold.

I wanted to get away, away from the cold, away from my feelings. So I apparated again. This time I ended up somewhere in the capital of Italy, Rome. I had been there once, with my mum and dad, learning about the old cultures. The beautiful architecture. The weather in Rome was sunny and there was a light summer breeze, It warmed my heart looking at the little children running after the pigeons on the square. They had no worries, no problems. I walked around in Rome for a bit, deciding that I would have loved to stay there, but that sadly I had to move on.

And so I did. I held in my breath as I thought of my next destination. There was a brief hesitation, but I thought it would utmost confuse the aurors If I went back to Ireland for a while. So I stopped by in Ireland. Visited Dublin in all it's glory. Oh, if it wasn't for these damned circumstances.

I also went to Madrid,Spain; Paris, France; Brussels, Amsterdam, Berlin. I really did every major city in Europe in one day. Until I let myself settle down in some forest.

I didn't even know where I was, I just knew the woods I was in felt, you know. Magical. I don't really know how else to explain. So I put up my tent, put up the wards and charms. And went inside to make myself some dinner.

Dinner tonight consisted of canned ravioli with pumpkin juice. And after that I just went to bed. I could have sworn I slept for days again. But this time it was just a good 12 hours. When I woke up, it was nearly lunchtime. I was hungry as hell, the sun was shining outside and I needed to start working on my potions.

So I decided that was exactly what I was going to do, work on my potions. I took out all I could find, and started the brewing process of the wolfsbane and the polyjuice first. They would take the longest to finish. After the first steps were taken in these potions, I started up a few more kettles to brew the other potions that would keep me busy the rest of the day. I didn't use all the ingredients though. I just brew a little of everything, enough to get me through the first few months. One thing less to worry about, right?


	3. Getting caught up

**Author's note: Hello lovely readers, I hope you all forgive me for taking so long to upload this, but I had exams and I have been working on this as some sort of break from studying, but well that's not as easy as it looks ;-) I hope you bare with me! My last two exams are this week so from next week on everything should go a little better **

**I hope you like the chapter and review please?**

* * *

><p>It was nearly nightfall when I finished the other potions. I was completely lost in thought, lost in my own world. Until my wards began screaming at me. Screaming for intruders. screaming for danger.<p>

This isn't happening, they couldn't have found me here. This can not be true. My mind was trying to grasp what was happening as I was looking for an explanation. My mind went blank. My body stiffened as I heard voices coming closer. No way somebody found me. I'm not going back. I can not put my friends in danger. Thinking this seemed to have worked. It seemed to shake my brain awake. I checked my wards. They were still intact. The intruders were not able to see me. So I cleaned up the potions really quick with a flick of my wand. Made sure the tent was secure and put another invisibility charm on it, just to be safe. And then made my way in the direction of the sounds.

I was ready for them. Ready for anything. Ready to attack, ready to protect myself. I was ready to fight first and flee if I had to. Although I was hoping that my wards would just keep them out, that they would not notice me, that they would leave me in peace.

So I stood at the very edge of my wards, waiting, wand at the ready to start shouting spells at the possible intruders. Three people came walking through the trees. They were holding something in the middle. I couldn't see very clearly. At least they didn't look like aurors, they didn't look like they were here to find me.

When they came closer I could see that there were three men walking very careless and playful, they looked like they knew each other very well. They were carrying something that looked like a dragon egg in the middle of them. The egg was big and had a blueish color. But they still seemed to have a lot of fun doing it, nudging each other in the arms, trying to tackle each other and making all these terrible jokes.

I inspected the three men individually. One had half long, fiery red hair, was quite tall, tanned and very muscular. He had a lot of scars on his muscled arms, but they didn't look bad on him, they made him look very manly. He also had something that looked like a tattoo, but it was covered up by his shirt pretty good, so I couldn't be sure. He had a very pretty face and his hell green eyes just popped. He kind of reminded me of Charlie Weasley. But he couldn't be, right? Charlie was still at the Burrow last time I saw him, and he had no intention of leaving it. This guy certainly couldn't be him.

The next one was even taller than the redhead. He had pitch black hair and very broad shoulders. He also was very tanned and muscular and you could see he had a fresh burn on his arm, but he wore it with pride. He looked scary and intimidating, but he seemed to have a big heart, the way he was interacting with the egg and the two other people, almost fatherly.

And than the last one was apparently a woman. I had to look very closely, because it was a very androgynous woman, but if you looked at the tiny splash of make-up on her face and her feminine hands you could definitely see that she was a woman. She had really short hair and a very manly figure. She had broad shoulders, a little too much muscles for my liking and not enough curves. But not like she was ugly or anything, far from it, she had something about her.

The three people past me and I was grateful they seemed to be oblivious to the fact that I was there. Or at least I thought they were oblivious. As I was walking back to the tent I was checking my wars again, murmuring the spells over and over to keep them strong and healthy. But apparently the wind that brushed past me had brought a whiff of my perfume in their direction. The redhead immediately turned around looking for the intruder.

I was starting to freak out. He looked like he was hunting for a monster. Like he wanted to see blood. And hell, maybe he did. Maybe he thought I was somebody else. "_homenum revelio" _I heard the redhead mutter. I knew what that meant. No sooner that seconds later he would find out that there was another magical presence nearby. I had to flee, again. His wand revealed a small red string of light, splitting into three pieces. Two strings attached themselves to his friends, but he knew that of course. The one other string, he was more interested in. It went straight for my wards, revealing them, but not yet revealing me.

I still had some time left. I had to be quick. They would think I was going to steal the egg, or hurt them, or I don't know. Who knows what they are thinking. I needed to get out of there. I quickly grabbed my stuff, summoned my tent, put everything in my purse. As soon as the tent went in my purse the enchantments were lifted so I was left in the open. I put up the strongest shield I could manage, shouted "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you!" and was off, running deep into the woods, not looking back.

I felt something trying to break my shield, but I kept it firm. I looked back. The red head was firing spell after spell while trying to outrun me. He was faster and taller than me, I had to admit, I needed to escape. But I could not apparate. This was were I needed to build my new life, if I apparate now the Harry would find me here with his Aurorfriends and he would make me go home. So I decided for once I would do what I never would have thought, I would fly my way out of this.

I hated flying. Not really flying per se, just flying on a broomstick. Flying on buckbeak hadn't been so bad and even the thestrals were a great experience. But flying on a broomstick I absolutely hated.

The redhead was closing in, I could hear him yell "_STUPEFY_", luckily my shield was still strong as ever. I opened my purse, quickly muttered " _accio broom"_ , trying not to loose focus on my shield as well. With the broom in my hand I ran a little further and then I jumped of, jumping on the broom, flying off in the open sky. I was only using this as an escape so I wasn't going far.

I could hear the redhead scream in anger as I made my perfect escape. There was no point in denying it. I was prepared for everything. As I was hovering over the tops of the trees to keep tabs on the person that just tried to capture me, I could hear him walk back to his friends, explain them what happened and I could hear them take off.

They were planning on coming back to these woods to do a thorough sweep of the area, looking for any anomalies. For instance, me living there. So I had to be careful the next few days.

But why were they this protective. A normal person would have just let me run away. I was not going to be a threat to them. I just wanted to live in peace and be left alone. I just wanted to be normal again. Not that that was ever going to happen, but still.

When the forest sounded silent and normal again I looked down through the leaves, I saw nobody standing in close proximity and I hadn't heard anything for at least a half an hour. I put my feet back on the ground and felt the sudden urge to roll on the ground and kiss it, but that would just make me look stupid. So I pulled out the tent once again, put it op with a flick of my wand and began putting up the wards around the tent. I was meticulous not to forget anything. I repeated them at least ten times to make sure they were all secure in place. Then I pulled out my cauldrons and made sure my wolfsbane and polyjuice potion were still okay. I did the next steps of the potions and then I left them to boil again.

When I finished looking after my potions I started preparing my dinner. Today it was beans in a tomato sauce. Nothing special. But I was hungry as hell and defiantly because I had been chased after by a crazy redhead who had probably mistaken me for somebody else. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open while I was eating, so when I finished eating I just went straight for my bed.

That was, looking back on it, not such a good idea. I had a terrible, horrifying nightmare. Starring me, running for my life and the murderous redhead. Also present was Fenrir Greyback, the full moon and some of my old friends I had yet to try to forget.

**I was running, running away. Being chased down deep into the forest of Hogwarts by Fenrir Greyback. He, in his werewolf form, was much faster and much more adapt to running in the forest of course and he soon caught up with me. Jumped me from behind.

I yelped, in surprise, in terror. I don't know which. But Fenrir was just toying with me. I managed to send a curse his way and get up again. This got him angry. He launched another attack, this time it wasn't just a playful one. It was a full frontal attack. Teeth at the ready, sinking into my neck.

I yelled and screamed, I was getting angry. He had just bitten me. ME. He was going to pay. I started running again, running away. And somewhere alongside the running, Greyback turned into the crazy redhead.

The redhead was shouting spells. But this time he wasn't alone. He came prepared. I was lured in the trap. I was surrounded by a bunch of angry people, pointing their wands at me. No not again. I screamed in anger, wand at the ready, startled them with my full on approach and fast thinking. I needed to get out.

But then they got me, they bound me up and tortured me, while they were laughing, enjoying it. **

I woke up in sweat, screaming. The covers on the floor, the room looked like it had lived through a disaster. Darn, maybe I did this tonight. Note to self, remember to take a dreamless sleeping draught if you go to bed right after eating dinner.

The next few days I was on high alert. I moved my campsite around, hoping that the redhead and his friends weren't going to return like they said.

Of course, all my wishful thinking was in vain. I would never find my peace.

Three days after the first incident, my wards were screaming at me on high alert again. So this time I just started packing up everything immediately. I knew the redhead would be there and he would be sure to catch me this time.

I was smart enough to use a disillusionment charm on myself before I broke up the tent and put it in my purse, so I wasn't left in the clearing all bare. I also took out my broom so I wouldn't have to go off running, because I hated running. And although I hated flying even more, I knew I had no chance against all these trained people.

But first she would wait and see who it was she was running from. Who it was that was hunting her down, treating her like an animal. She wanted to imprint them in her mind so that one day she could hunt them down and make them feel what it was like to be preyed on.

Several men were walking towards the clearing, the red head up front. Of course it was him. Her dream was right. He was going to capture her and torture her. She had to get away.

Fear taking hold of her once more. She couldn't breathe. She tried to keep calm, but she just couldn't.

The Redhead walked towards her, whispering a spell every once in a while. It was the same spell he had used to uncover her wards the last time. And once I was within his reach a new red light left his wand and went straight for me. This was going to be my end.

Adrenaline kicked in. Her blood started pumping. "_protego_" I thought. Since the war I was very good at silent spells, which was very lucky for me, because only seconds later the people around me started shouting spells at me. They were quite harmless, just to knock her out, just so they could capture me. Why would they want to capture me.

"It would be nice if we could actually see the witch!" The tall father-figure shouted at the red head. And at this they started breaking down my shield, using slightly stronger charms to break it. When it broke, I got hit with the jelly legs curse. My disillusionment charm wore off. And they all began firing at me, now being able to see me they were all much more accurate.

I needed a quick escape. But I was prepared. I even knew that they were probably prepared for me to fly away on my broom, so I was going to have to stay low by the ground. I counter cursed the jelly legs curse, I put up another shield around myself and I jumped on my broom. I flew off between the trees, trying to avoid hitting any trees in the process and still shooting of some curses, mostly stupefy to hold them off.

Where was I going to go now? I didn't know anything around here. There is no place I could go. I needed to be away from them.

While I was trying my hardest not to hit trees and keeping a high speed, zig zagging through the trees, I didn't notice that the red head was gaining on me. And I also didn't notice that my shield wasn't as protective as it should have been.

Two of his spell licked my shield before it broke. Apparently he could hold himself in any longer, using silent spells on me, because at the third spell I could hear him yell so loud that I looked him straight in the eyes before the red beam hit me in the chest. I was knocked out stiff and fell of my broom, slammed into a tree and lay there.

The red head, being an legendary ex-seeker, had outsmarted her on a broom. And he felt good about himself right now. But then he looked down at the hopeless tiny body that lay on the ground against the tree and he couldn't help but wonder who she was. He would have to get her back to the reserve anyway to question her and such.

He picked her up and gasped when he saw her face. This couldn't be. No way. He had just plainly attacked his, well, 'sister'. He quickly laid her back down in the grass and cast a patronus. His majestic chinese fireball, his favorite dragon came to him, he gave her a message and then sent her off. A couple of seconds later his friends apparated by his side.

"Do you know this girl Char?" The big father-figure asked, " Isn't she one of the golden trio? That Hermione girl? I thought she went missing a couple of months ago?"

"I do know her, Max, and yes this is Hermione, she's my kid brother's best friend. But what is she doing out here? We could've killed her." Charlie sighed. "We need to take her back to the reserve, mate, she needs to rest up and than she can tell us everything."

Charlie picked her up from the ground once again and apparated to the reserve. He went straight for the small hospital that was located on the reserve and explained to one of his healer-friends what had happened. After that he just couldn't do much anymore but sit and wait until she wakes up.

I had a dream again. I was being chased, again. But this time, it was worse.

** The red head was following me on a broom, shooting one hex after the other. First they were harmless, trying to disarm me, knock me off my broom. But seeing as how I got so good at deflecting them or dodging them, he got angry.

He started to use more effective hexes, first stupefy, but then gradually worse, untill my shield broke with one of his unforgivable curses. _"crucio"_ I was in so much pain. I fell from my broom, I was knocked against a tree, all the wind knocked out of me. My head was spinning and he yelled again "_crucio_", and he started laughing, as he was flying in circles above me. I was withering in pain, trying not to yell, trying not to make a sound, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I closed my eyes tight, hoping the pain would go away. But when another more brutal wave of pain crushed my body..**

My eyes shot open. When the first thing I saw was the red head from my dreams, I screamed. I jumped out of bed, took my wand of the nightstand and held it against his throat.


	4. Transformation

**Author's note: Thank you for loyal readers for all the story alerts and favorites. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that people like my story.  
>I hope you like the next chapter as well. It was kind of hard to write, but overall I'm happy with it!<strong>

**Read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My legs were barely able to support my weight as I was backing out of the room. My eyes were trained on the redhead, but I was not really looking at him. I was just making sure I got out of there alive. Once I felt the doorframe against my body, I silently shot a stunning hex at him. He was probably going to come after me once I turned around, so I was going to have to be quick about this.<p>

Once he fell down on the floor I would have about five minutes to get away. Only five minutes. I need to apparate. Fuck I can't apparate. I need my broom, my bag. Where is all my stuff. Damned Where is all my stuff.

I was at the verge of hyperventilating. You know, me being injured, guarded by the redhead who was hunting me, all my valuable stuff, including my potions. OH NO, MY POTIONS!

Everything was lost.

It took me a while to calm myself down. Once my breathing started to even out, I could think clearly again. No more clouded judgement. I quickly accio'd all my stuff, opened a window and stepped on my broom to fly out. And of course this is when the healer walks in. I can not catch a break ever. But I need to leave.

"I'm really sorry" I mutter quickly, before I push off and let my broom carry me to safety. As I look over my shoulder I can see the healer trying to wake up the redheaded man. Reading her lips I can make something out that sounds like : "Damn, she's a powerful witch, even when she's injured!"

Once I'm above the clouds I feel safe again for a little while. My mind is at peace for a full of three seconds. Then it starts considering all the facts. The face of the red head dances in front of my eyes time and again. He's always there, taunting me, daring me to make a bold move, trying to get me to make a mistake. Then there is the fact that two of my previous campsites were discovered. And that I needed to finish the potions in time if I wanted to stay with human mind while in werewolf form. No pressure there.

Finally after an hour of flying, I flew over familiar territory. This were the woods where I stayed at the first two times I was caught by the men. I was not about to be caught again. Full moon was in three days. I would kill them if they caught me now, that's something I was not about to let happen so easily. So I flew a little further. I flew across a river into another forest. If they were even out looking for me, they would not find me here for at least 5 days. And by then the danger would have passed.

I put up camp in a dense part of the forest between the trees, knowing that people were much less inclined to look for others there. I took out the tent, put up as much wards as my magic could take and promised myself I would make the others in the morning, when I had a good night sleep.

I took a pepper up potion and a dreamless sleeping draught, knowing that the red head would still be there when I closed my eyes. I was just going to enjoy a rejuvenating night sleep. I slipped under the covers and fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Waking up the next day at noon, I started with checking my wards. Seeing as they were not as strong as I remembered, there could be intruders outside of my tent right this instant. So I decided to do some other checking. I checked for any magical presence in the area, people in the area and animals in the area. There were apparently some magical beings in the area, but they were quite far and there were no humans nor animals, so I could put up some decent wards without locking people in.

After I finished putting up the wards, I cooked myself some lunch. I was so hungry, it felt like I hadn't eaten in days. And maybe that was true, I wouldn't know, I was probably held unconscious by the red head.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile at the hospital...(Charlie's pov)<span>

A wand pressed against my throat. Hermione's wand to be exact. What the hell is that all about. Doesn't she recognize me? I know I wasn't there for the most part of her life, being here in Romania away from my family. But She has seen me before, she knows me, right? Oh Merlin, what if she doesn't recognize me, she surely wouldn't kill me, would she?

I was worried about her, she looked horrid, her legs were barely able to carry her, but she somehow found the strength to walk over to the door, with her wand trained on me. I wish I could help her, but by the way she is looking at me, I think I'm probably not the best person for the job. I just hope she will not do anythings she will regre...

The next thing I know I wake up on the floor with Eileen, my healer-friend, bent over me. She was doing everything she could to wake me up again. Once I open my eyes I see her breathe again, like she was holding her breath the entire time. It must have been some scare she gave her.

"What happened?" I choked out.

"I'm not exactly sure. I found you unconscious on the floor while she was mounting her broom and escaping through the window. She seemed so scared, poor thing. And you, don't you ever do that to me again. You gave me quite a scare. You've been out for at least 20 minutes." Eileen answered.

Oh dear, this can not be good. Dragons I can handle, but overly emotional women are not my forte. Eileen had been one of my short term flings -friends with benefits type of things- ages ago. Now I was living my life like a free man, sleeping with whomever I pleased, while she was pining over me. Eileen was the first and the last time I had the friends with benefits type of relationship, because it ruined everything. She got clingy, I just wanted to have fun, bla bla, now we have a hard time being around each other. No, give me casual sex with any good looking woman anytime, but friends with benefits, never again.

"Listen to me Charlie. That girl is dangerous. I can't tell you why, but promise me you will stay away from her!"

"hmmpf." I was lost in my own thoughts and rudely shaken awake.

"CHARLIE! Did you even hear a word I said? Merlin help me, If she's not going to kill you, I will!"

"Sorry, Alright, I'm listening. What did you say again?"

"I need you to promise me you will not go look for that girl Charlie. She is dangerous and you will get hurt if you go look for her. I can't tell you why, but please Charlie do it for me. And before you even say it, I'm not asking as your ex-lover, I'm asking as your healer and as your friend."

"Are you crazy? She's here in Romania, all on her own. She needs someone she can trust. She needs a friend. She's practically family, she's like my little sister. I can not leave her out in the woods on her own. I need to go look for her."

"Charlie, please. Don't make me do this, please."

And as I got up and walked towards the door, I looked back just in time to see her stunning hex hit my chest. What is it with these woman and stunning me these days.

This time though I was not out for so long. But when I woke up, I found myself magically bound to a bed and placed inside a special room of which escape was not possible. Eileen had put me in the mental ward of the hospital. She would pay for this. Oh yes she would.

* * *

><p><span>Back in the forest (Hermione's pov)<span>

Silence.

My head cleared. I needed to rest. I lay down on my back looking up at the thick pack of branches above me. I hear the wind rustling through the leaves and the tree crawling with life.

Dear Merlin. My thoughts get a kickstart. My senses are already heightened. After this full moon, after this first transformation, I will be a werewolf. A she-wolf. At this I lost my track of thought and started hyperventilating again.

Okay, I have read enough about this, I can do this. How hard can it be, being a werewolf. You have wicked senses, you are stronger that a normal human (or at least after the first transformation). With the potion there is nothing that can go wrong, you will keep your human mind at all time. As long as there are no humans in the neighborhood.

My breathing was under control again and I started to finish up the potion. I had to take it for the last three days before the full moon. And then I should be as human as possible. I could probably sleep through most of it, once I have transformed.

I have to stop over-thinking this.

Nobody is looking for me. Or if they are they haven't found me. The transformation will hurt, but at least I will not try to kill anyone, I hope. Who knows. With all those bad dreams I might kill the red head just because I want to.

Let's not think about any of that. Nothing is going to happen. It's not going to hurt. Deep down I know it is going to hurt like hell, I know it is worse then the cruciatus curse or any other form of torture, but this mantra I keep rambling to myself keeps me from going insane.

_Nothing's going to happen, it's not going to hurt. Nothing is going to happen, It's not going to hurt. _

I keep repeating this to myself while I finished up the potion. It was hard not to mess things up, to keep focussed but I kept calm and read over the steps again and again. Repeating things was what kept me going at this time! I wasn't one to break down. I wasn't one to be sad or lonely or dependable. But at this point I felt helpless and alone. I needed something to keep me going.

_Nothing is going to happen, it's not going to hurt. Nothings is going to happen, It's not going to hurt. It'll be fine. I'm going to be fine. Someday I might even see my friends and family again. _

_Nothing is going to happen, it's not going to hurt, nothings is going to happen, it's not going to hurt. Nothing is going to happen, it's not going to hurt. Nothing is going to happen..._

I took the potion that night right before I went to bed. It tasted like shit. But I knew that whatever I did, I could not do anything about the taste. Adding sugar would counteract the potion and make it ineffective, so would adding about any other taste enhancer.

After I took the potion I checked the wards one more time. Just to be safe. And then I got under the covers of my warm, comfortable bed. Luckily for me I quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. No nightmares, no tossing and turning, no danger. All was well.

The next two days were horrid. Living towards the full moon, I could feel my body go through some changes already. I would like my meat almost raw and if it could uncooked. My eyes were sensitive to light and my ears sensitive to sound. My muscles and body started aching with every step I took. No wonder Remus would look so horrible on the days right before and right after the full moon. He was being tortured by the full moon.

I lived these days in some sort of a haze. I tried to dull the pain and sensitivity with the soothing smell and words of my books. One of the many books I had with me. I was trying to get through a muggle romance novel. 'Pride and Prejudice' from Jane Austin. It is one of my favorites. But on these days I couldn't seem to focus on them, I couldn't get my brain to work around the dulling pain and the my hyper alert senses.

The day of the full moon was the worst. It was as if my bones wanted to jump right out of my skin. I was getting restless.

_Nothing is going to happen, it's not going to hurt. _

But I didn't really believe in my mantra anymore. The pain I had been in for the past three days had been bad. But I knew that the pain I would be in when I was transforming would be worse!

As the evening drew closer, I started to loose control. I became restless. My muscles spasmed at random, which must have looked extremely comical for people who could have been watching. my senses got an overload on information, which made my head hurt like hell. In the afternoon, the control over my muscles was almost completely gone sometimes, then I would start shaking and and shivering.

At five pm I took the last potion. I hoped it would work. If not I would be so fucked. This was going to be the worst night I had ever had in my entire life.

_Nothing is going to happen, It's not going to hurt._

The sun disappears behind the horizon and the moon starts to show. It starts climbing up in the sky as I let out my first cry of pain. I had cried out because my hands were starting to deform. The bones in my hands were braking and setting in the form of a claw. Then the same happened with the rest of my body. The pain was agonizing as I could feel every single bone in my body being broken, growing wider, thicker, denser and then setting again. The worst yet was when it came to the transforming of my skull. My jaw, my skull, it felt like I was about to die. I wish I could have died. A muzzle was formed and fangs were grown.

During the process of changing some other things were noticeable too. For instance, my eyesight changed. I could only see in blacks, whites and grayish tones and then there were some cloud-like streaks in the air with different colors, like I could see the scents I was smelling. And my nose. I could smell things that were miles away. I could even smell the river, I could smell a dragon in the neighborhood and some cows. My hearing also evolved. Sounds were being unraveled, I was overwhelmed by all things that could make a sound. I could hear the clouds moving, the little ants moving through the grass, the caterpillar crawling in the tree. I could hear things miles away. I think I was even hearing the silent buzzing of an autobahn. I also grew a thick fur. It was a deep brown as the color of my hair.

The potion obviously worked. I was able to think and act like a normal person. Or well, as normal as I could be. Although I could feel some piece of me being restless and aimless, trying to break free.

I had heard about that before. There was a part of you, mostly present around the time of the transformations, that was a wolf. You could compare it to your inner most primal and most animalistic self. It will react purely on instinct, it will have no problem to use deadly force to protect whatever it thinks necessary and it will take over your body at times when it thinks you are in danger. That was all I knew about it or that was all the books knew about it.

There is only one way to find out. I need to wake it.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the hospital (Charlie's pov)<span>

I was thinking about ways to escape. I know, you think I'm stupid, right, trying to escape from a secure mental ward in a hospital. But there was nothing else to do to keep my mind occupied. I couldn't think about Hermione being all out on her own in the woods.

I wonder if Ron knows she's here, if Harry knows she's here. Maybe I should let them know that she's here and that she's safe. But why did she react the way she did. She was so intent on escaping that it could have cost her her life. I wish I knew what was wrong.

I need to stop thinking about Hermione for now, there is nothing I can do about that now. Maybe I can try to make a plan to get back at Eileen for locking me up in this mental ward in the first place.

* * *

><p><span>In the forest (Hermione's pov)<span>

How can I wake it. I tried to yell, but quickly stopped when I noticed that it came out as a howl. I was literally howling at the moon in that moment. So I decided to try something else. I tried to think really loud things. Nothing in particular, nothing special, but just hoping it would wake up the beast inside of my human mind.

"_Grrrrr.. What... Do... You... Want."_

" I'm sorry, I'm Hermione. Who are you?" I asked the voice.

" _Adin." _She answered shortly.

"I was wondering about you. Can you please tell me about well, your part of me?"

She doesn't answer right away. Instead, she gets even more restless, starts pacing. It's like she's trying to feel my weak spots. And then I feel the constriction on my throat. It's form the inside. She's battling me for consciousness and control.

The last thought I have is : I should never have waken her up


	5. Unexpected friends

**Author's note:**** Hello dears, thanks for all the lovely reviews. And yes, I know maybe it's kind of odd having Hermione being a werewolf. But I find myself quite taken with werewolfs. I can't seem to find out why though. I also want to thank all the silent readers, the people who put my story in their favorites list and the people who put my story on alert! I love all of you! **

**I'm also very sorry that it took me so long to write this and that it is slightly shorter than the last one. But I promise I will try to make it up to you!  
>Until the next time ;-)! <strong>

* * *

><p>^^ <em>'Adin did good. Adin is free again.' the wolf thought as she howled at the moon. 'Adin is hungry, Adin need to hunt.' <em>

_With her muzzle in the air she sniffled for edible scents. Something that smelled sweet and aroused. Something tasty. She let out a low growl. Her saliva filling up her muzzle stirring up her appetite even more. This scent was absolutely intoxicating. _

_Her instincts took over, she crouched low behind the bushes and trees. She waits for her pray to come closer. And when it's close enough, she launches forward with an elegant leap and sinks her teeth in the neck of her unsuspecting victim. Her prey still tries to fight it for a little while, her limbs twitching, making a lot of noise. But soon it's life dies down and it's torn to pieces by the ruthless wolf. _

_She growled and howled, barked and snarled. She ran through the woods, branches braising her flesh and rocks grinding beneath her feet. _

_At one point she ran into another magical being and it was seething. It's eyes were bloodshed and it had several large cuts on it's body. It's scales were a fiery scarlet and it had golden spikes. And although the chinese fireball was severely injured, it was still territorial and ready for a fight. _

_Impressive growls were uttered, fire was breathed, claws were lashed and bites were taken. But in the end the wolf was the one who was on her way again. Running away for shelter. Covered in new lashes, burns and blood that was not all her own. ^^_

Oh dear merlin. What did I do last night? Why can I not remember? What happened? I have not done anything stupid have I? My mind is racing against time trying to figure out where it all went wrong. Why didn't the potion work, why was I stupid enough to wake her up, why did I want to satisfy my curiosity? Too many questions and no answers, my brain goes in overdrive and eventually, due to stress and the excess pain I guess, I black out.

Once I found my conscious mind again it was already far in the morning. I could feel the sun shining on my face and hear the birds chirping in the trees, but I'm too scared to open my eyes. I don't want to know if I look as bad as I feel, but I probably look much worse. When I feel calm enough with my surroundings, I try to estimate the damage done to my body and my surroundings. I'm still not able to open my eyes, but at least I'm trying to move forward.

The first thing I awkwardly state to myself is, I'm naked. How the hell did I not notice that. But then there surfaced a more pressing thought. What is that metallic taste? Oh, no no no no, this can not be. No no no no. Please no, let it not be blood, please. As I thought this to myself my eyes flew wide open in a fraction of a second. I sat up so fast looking over my limp body that I felt lightheaded and everything went dark again.

Obviously, it was blood. I had killed something or someone. Or maybe seriously injured. Oh god, maybe I had turned someone. Oh I could not live with myself, if I had. Maybe I would just kill me now. But I was the great Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio. I didn't give up, I didn't quit, and I most certainly did not quit life. So the next time I came too, I sat up slowly, making sure that I would not black out again. Assessing the damage done to the rest of my body. Everything was sore. I almost could not move and I felt like I was going to die even lifting a finger. But I had to. So I probed my calves, my thighs, my belly, for internal injury and broken bones, than I did my arms and I hoped that all the cuts that were there would heal with the potions I had ready at the tent.

Then the next problem arose. How was I going to get back to the tent? Or even more basic, where the hell was I?

As I was sitting up, I had dragged my body against a tree on the strength of my arms. My legs just didn't seem to want to work, I hoped that I hadn't permanently damaged anything. But I knew that I needed my tent and my potions soon, or I wouldn't stand a chance. So my body propped up against a tree, I was trying to orientate myself. I sniffed my surroundings, trying to make out any of the familiar scents. The odd thing was that I could swear that I could smell a Weasely. Not possible of course, so I shrugged it off. Instead I started to focus on my own scent, the smell of my clothes and the potions. And it worked. I could smell that my tent was somewhere in the direction of the wind, not too far from where I was sitting.

I was tackling the problems one at the time. What direction to go: Check. Now, next: How to get there. That was something else. With my legs lifeless underneath me and my body drained of all strength, all I could do was hope that my one wandless spell would actually work in giving me my wand. So I tried. And tried. And tried. Until finally, my wand came flying. After this my rescue was close. I quickly conjured something to cover myself up, conjured a broom and flew off in the direction of the tent. Once there I put up the wards, draining my last piece of magic, taking a pain potion, a blood replenshing potion and some other potions to counteract the symptoms of the change and slept the next three days away.

* * *

><p><span>In the mental ward (Charlie's pov)<span>

During the night I couldn't sleep. I had heard that a dragon, a Chinese Fireball, had escaped into the night and they couldn't find it anymore. They obviously needed me to help look for it. We, as in the Dragon Reserve where I work, are understaffed as it is, with Eileen caging me like this without any apparent reason, we were doomed. They needed me.

I needed to be out there. Looking for Hermione, looking for the dragon. Who knows, where she was, what if the dragon found her before the tamers found the dragon. I couldn't think about what would happen.

Oh, when I got out of here, I was going to get back at Eileen for locking me up here. I was going to get her back real good. But first I needed a plan, a plan of escape, a plan of attack, what ever. Just something to keep my mind of all the things happening outside of my cell.

Eileen came to visit me more than once. But I couldn't bring myself to look at her, let alone talk to her. She told me things like : "Everything is going to be okay!" and "Tomorrow you will be a free man again, I only did this to keep you safe Charlie, for your own good." and something like this "Everything will become clear in due time. If you find her tomorrow, or the day after, she will probably let you know what is going on."

Late in the night there were some sounds that startled me awake after an awkward sleep had settled in. They were sounds of a fight between two large animals. And from afar I could tell it was our escaped Chinese Fireball fighting off some kind of animal. After a couple of minutes the sounds seemed to have disappeared and I once again fell into a light sleep, startling awake at the smallest sound.

Early in the morning I was let out of my cell. Free to enjoy the world again. The whole night in the cell I had thought that the first thing I would do was go after the escaped dragon or go look for Hermione. But non of them were true. I went to take a shower in my hut, and fell in a peaceful sleep in my bed.

* * *

><p><span>In the tent (Hermione's pov)<span>

Tossing and turning in my sleep, I dreamt about the wolf. I dreamt the hunt, the blood, the pain. I dreamt what it felt like to kill on instinct, but not wanting to kill. Killing to survive. I woke up almost suffocated with emotion, drowning in tears, throat heavy with sorrow and misery. I was panting, breathing hard. I was trying to calm myself down enough to get some air.

I sat up, got out of bed and went out of the tent to get some fresh air. But what I would find there was something I would not be able to get out of my mind any time soon.

I got out of the tent and saw a beautiful chinese fireball, fighting for it's life, trying to catch my attention. I stood there nailed to the ground, found myself unable to move. Not because I was scared, but because I was fascinated by the wondrous creature. I wanted to get to know it, I wanted to see what it would do, what it wanted me to do.

So after I got over the initial shock of seeing a fire-breathing animal right in front of my tent. It having breached my wards without me even knowing, I stepped forward to meet it. I held my hands in the air and made no sudden movements. I moved slow, but steady, so it could see that I meant business and then I looked at in in awe. It's fiery color and golden streaks were shimmering in the sunlight. But the wounds that it had were awful. I needed to patch it up and I needed to do it fast or it would probably die on me. So I set to work.

I didn't know much healing spells for dragons, or other animals for that matter, but I knew books and I had a great deal of them with me, so I could look up every detail I needed. I acciod my books and healed the wounds that were the most urgent.

And after that I tried to figure out what it would like to eat. The book said : " It's diet consist of most mammals, usually preferring pigs or deer." How the hell would I get a pig or a deer in these woods. I could just give it all the scraps of uncooked meat I have left, but then I will have to get some more in a town nearby and a lot of it too, because I will need to feed it back to health! So I just gave it all I could find form my food and it seemed like it was starving, because it ate everything in a heartbeat.

While it was eating I started talking to it out loud.

"How would you feel if I gave you a name? Because I feel kind of sad and lonely here all on my own. But I can't go home anymore."

"Would you like that, a name I mean?" I didn't wait for a reply, so I gave up a few names I liked and tried to see which one she liked best.

"Maybe I will call you Adelaide or Akira or Ariel or Sage or I don't know, what would you like?" But I already saw that she reacted to the name Ariel the most.

"I will name you Ariel from now on then. My beautiful Ariel."

* * *

><p><span>Back at The Den (Charlies pov)<span>

Waking up after a good nights sleep, felt refreshing. I was snoozing a little, waiting for reality to catch up with me, for my alarm clock to go off, so I would be off training dragons all day again. But this morning didn't go at all as I planned it would go. When I caught up with reality, I jolted up in my bed, giving me a slight headache to start the day with.

The only thing I could think of now was: Hermione is out there in the woods by herself, while the most fierce Chinese Fireball is one the loose. Oh Merlin help me, I need to find her.

I jumped out of bed, pulled on some clothes and went to the reserve to asses the situation. Maybe they had already found the dragon over night? No need to worry just yet. So I apperated straight into the reserve and ran my way into the command post.

At the command post everyone was busy. They were trying to convene about the whereabouts of the Chinese Fireball. When they saw me enter, they all stilled for a moment. They all knew what had happened last night and somebody had yet to brake the news to me that is was my favorite Chinese Fireball, Bast, that had escaped, after one of the rookie trainers was left to feed it, because Eileen was stupid enough to cage me.

When they broke the news to me I practically started to cry. My throat went dry, my knees buckled and I fell on the ground. Not only would I be looking for my lovely Bast, but also for Hermione. I wished nothing had happened to either one of them. Could this they possibly get any worse?

I felt somebody pull my body off the ground and as I looked up I looked in the eyes of Max. Luckily, once I had some time to think it over, I started thinking on my feet again. I started barking orders, dividing the tamers into little groups. Some would stay here, stand guard, watch the hatchlings and the eggs, feed the dragons regularly and make sure everything here stayed calm. We would communicate by patronus might anything go wrong. The others I assigned different parts of the forest to, so we could widen the search. Some I left apperating, the ones good with a broom I sent off in the air.

"Let's get Bast home safe an sound, people! Before the end of the day if we can!" Little did we know she was well taken care off.

* * *

><p><span>Down in the forest (Hermiones pov)<span>

I spoke to Ariel like she was my best friend, like she was a person talking back, like she was giving me the best advice anyone could give. I needed this, I needed a friend. But there was nothing I could do. I wish I could just talk to Remus.

"Ariel, I'm heading off to get us some food, I will be back shortly. Don't worry, there is still some food here and nobody will find you when I'm gone, because I concealed you with very high-powered spells. I will be back before you know it!"

We had worked out some means of communication, or so it seemed, because after my speech, I patted her on the neck and she blew out a small cloud of steam, as if to let me know she would be fine.

I lifted off on my broom, placing a disillusionmentspell on myself so I wouldn't be seen. I flew to a town not to far but not to close from where I lived. That way, people would not be able to trace anything back to me. I took the polyjuice potion, with some hairs I had stored for exactly this kind of use, just enough to get me to the butcher shop and back without anyone seeing who I really was. Once there, I asked for 3 pigs and a deer and some regular things to feed myself. The butcher looked at me with wide eyes, but I just said that I was going to freeze them and use the bones to make a good old-fashioned stock. (Luckily I was muggleborn and I could think fast on my feet)

Once I got out of the shop, I went into an alleyway. There I transfigured the carcasses so they wouldn't rot and I shrunk they so they would fit in my pocket. Then I placed the disillusionmentspell back on myself and flew back to my campsite. Just in time, before the polyjuice wore off completely.

"Ariel, I'm back. I've got some nice treats for you. You will like them, but we need to be careful, people will start to think it weird if I do this too much. So I will need to find a better solution to this problem soon!"

Ariel gave a low snort in recognition and held her nose out to be patted. I found it weird that even though her injuries were still a bit straining, she was fully capable of flying, so why wouldn't she. It's not like I tied her to the trees or to the ground. Ariel was free to go where ever she wanted to.

Maybe there was something else at play?

* * *

><p>There was something else that I wanted to say. It's about the names I chose for the dragon.<br>I actually did look them up and they kind of spoke to me.

- Adelaide: means 'noble'-kind, I thought it would be appropriate  
>- Akira: means bright or clear in japanise<br>- Ariel: means lion of god, I actually picked this name for two reasons, first of all because Hermione needed a friend and this was kind of symbolic and second of all because another name for the Chinese Fireball is the liondragon.  
>- Sage: means wise person<br>- Bast: means fire or heat in Egyptian, it's also the name of the Egyptian godess of fertility/pregnancy/the sun, who was pictured with the head of a lioness


	6. Troubled homes

**Author's note: Hello dear readers,  
>This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but not by much, I put a lot of effort into it, and it was actually hard to write, because I had to think up why the dragon actually stayed with Hermione, I hadn't actually thought about that before (Ooops, shame on me!) But I think you will like what I came up with, and if you didn't please leave a comment!<br>I hope you like it! And thanks again for all the support! I really like it that so many people read it!  
>Your writer ;-)<br>**

* * *

><p>While I was sitting next to Ariel, absentmindedly stroking her neck, I was deeply lost in thought. Why was she still here. Ariel I mean. If I was free to go as I pleased, I would go see my family, visit the world, look for new things to learn. But my situation had changed, I couldn't leave, I did not have any options. I needed to stay hidden. But she, Ariel, she had the world at her feet. She could literally fly away and find a new world, build a new life, never come back. But she didn't, why?<p>

I needed to know. I needed to be sure. It was one of the most interesting things that had happened to me in a long time, so I was keen on figuring it out. I read all about familiars, magical creatures, everything I could find. But I found nothing. It was a frustrating time for me, but I was not giving up that easily. So I was trying to replay the events of the night I first encountered Ariel.

I was fighting her, I was in werewolf-form and we were both very wounded, bleeding all over the place. Suddenly something clicked. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was the blood. Maybe we were linked. It was possible. I needed to find a book on blood-binding, and fast. Being bonded with a dragon was something special, but there was no way in telling how dangerous this might be for either of us. So I needed to find out as much as I could.

I was still absentmindedly petting Ariel, murmuring soft words to her, essentially to keep her calm, but they were more for me that for her. She was stretching her wings, letting me know she wanted to fly, as if she was asking me for permission. It felt weird. I can only imagine Ariel being so wild and free once. Now she just seemed a pet dog. Oh well, I wasn't going to over think it just yet, it might be something else completely that I had overlooked.

* * *

><p><span>On a broom (Charlie's pov)<span>

Of course I was going with the ones on brooms. I had played a lot of Quidditch and if I had not chosen to have a career with dragons, I would have been a professional Quidditch player for England.

We were divided into teams of two. I was flying with Max, my best mate. We knew each other best and filled each others blanks. I knew he was going to have my back if something might happen. Not that something was likely to happen, but still. We were flying quietly alongside each other. Max knew me well enough not to say anything, to leave me with my thoughts. I needed to think. I had lost things important to me in two days. How did this happen? What did I do wrong?

I didn't even know Hermione was coming here. If my stubborn family had let me know, I could have treated her better and I wouldn't have attacked her. Now she probably thinks I'm some savage. I wonder why they didn't tell me. Maybe I should contact them tonight, ask them what is going on. Yeah, that's might be a good idea.

"Uhm, Char.. I think we will not find them tonight. It's already dark. We should get back. I sent a patronus to the other teams to call them back to The Den. We are meeting them there." Max said, finally braking the silence.

"Right. We will start again tomorrow morning, bright and early."

Once we were back at The Den, we walked into the command center. The others quieted immediately and I started speaking.

"So had anyone found any trace of our beloved chinese fireball Bast or the missing girl?"

"Well Char, we have found some evidence of a struggle, but it is impossible to be from a dragon, because there would have been a body with it and there was no evidence of a cadaver. We looked everywhere. There was just a lot of blood and what looked like a fighting ground." Stella said, the androgynous girl that had been there when we first tried to capture Hermione. "No sign of Hermione or the dragon though." She adds as an afterthought.

"Oh well, we could only try. Tomorrow we start bright and early. We will meet here at 8:30. Be well-rested and well-fed, because it will be a long day!" After I finished my speech, I rushed back to my hut. I needed to floo my parents immediately, I needed to know what was going on. Maybe Hermione had gone home already, maybe there was nothing to worry about anymore. I needed to talk to them.

Once I got to my hut, I closed the door, charmed the lock closed, silenced the room and warded the room. Nobody could come in or out and nobody would hear anything. I got over to the fireplace and lit the fire. I took some floo-powder, put my head in the fire and spoke loud and clear : The Burrow.

It took a some time to get over the dizziness caused by traveling by floo. But once I could focus my eyes again, I could see clearly that my family on the other side was very worried, and they had expected somebody else to floo them. Hope had flared across their faces for a split second until they saw it was me. It felt like they weren't even happy to see me. With that thought in my head I just went on a little rant.

"I will just come right out and say it. What the hell is going on, why do I have a feeling that I saw Hermione in Romania several days ago? Why did she hex me? Why did she not let me help her? And most of all, why did I not know she was coming?"

In The Burrow, the room was covered in silence, and when I looked around all I saw was pain, maybe even a little regret or remorse and some other emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on. What was happening? Why was nobody saying anything?

"Okay, guys, what is happening, why is nobody saying anything?"

At this, Bill finally looked up. "Charlie," his voice sounded hoarse and thick, but I shrugged it off, probably a side-effect of the full moon I thought, "Hermione, she...well...She ran away. We don't know where she is. Or what state she's in..."

At this my head started spinning again, crazy thought filled them. Maybe she was attacked, maybe she was raped, maybe this, maybe that, all maybes. It was unbearable.

"What do you mean what state she's in?" I almost yelled. How could they still be this cryptic about everything. Couldn't they see that I cared, this was also my 'surrogate' sister they were talking about, she was family. Or maybe, well, no need to think about that, I just needed to find her first.

"Charles Weasely, don't strike that tone with your family. We know you care as much as we do. Come home, please, so we can explain." My mum was looking at me pleading as she said this, but her tone was still definitive. I didn't really have much choice in the matter anymore.

"I'll see what I can do." And at that I retracted my head out of the fireplace. My head started spinning again. I hated floo-calls. But at this moment it was a welcomed change. I stood up and walked straight to the command post, looked for my boss and said that I needed to visit my family straight away, that it was an emergency pertaining to the missing girl. He made a few stupid arguments, but in the end he let me go and I rushed home back to the fireplace to take the floo to The Burrow.

* * *

><p><span>In the dragon's lair(Hermione's pov)<span>

I would never know if Ariel could actually understand me, but talking to her seemed to work pretty good. I was telling her now that it would be best if we would go for a fly together and find a new place to hide out, maybe a cave of some sort or a mine. Something large and hidden, something secluded.

So I broke up my tent, put out the fire and put all the food that I had found in my handbag. after the camp was gone, I wiped the area of any trace of human existence, so if anyone came across it, nobody would know I had been there.

When I was done, Ariel lowered her head and let me get on her back. I put myself between the spikes on her back and grabbed on, just like old times. Thinking about the heroic scape Harry, Ron and I made out of Gringott's after we got into the Lestranges vault, brought back a surge of emotions. Fear. Pain. Excitement. Guilt. next thing I know I was being tortured by Bellatrix. Another flashback hit me, and before I know it I'm crying, sobbing.

Ariel seemed to have felt my destress, because she let loose a fierce blaze of fire. It startled me, but the sobbing stops. If she can feel my emotions, that I need to keep in control. I try to calm down, try to calm her down. I pet her neck, whisper sweet nothings to calm her and hope to god that nobody saw that giant ball of fire light up the sky.

Not much later we are well on our way, flying over the water of a lake. I tell her we should stop here for a little while so I can bathe and she can drink. We still need to find ourselves a cave to set up camp in. And we need to find it fast. The sun will be rising soon and than, all hell will brake loose if we are not under cover.

* * *

><p><span>At The Burrow(Charlie's pov)<span>

I hadn't even stepped out of the fire before I was already being crushed in a bone-breaking hug by my mother.

"Oh Charlie, it's so good to have you home again. You look skinny, what do they feed you at that camp of yours? Come, sit, let me make you some dinner!" She said.

"Molly, dear, let our son breathe for a while, he's not even back for five seconds and you are already trying to stuff him. But I think we all could use a little food in our stomaches." Dad said as he clapped me on the back. "It's good to have you here." He tried to smile, but it never quite reached his eyes. That usually meant something was horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but would someone like to explain to me what's going on? Because, we were actually having quite the situation at the reserve. A dragon escaped and we can not find it, and if Hermione is indeed out there...Please, I need to know what's going on." I looked around the room almost pleading. Trying to look everybody in the eye, but everybody just seemed to look elsewhere. Maybe the ceiling and the floor had suddenly gotten interesting. Or so it seemed.

"All in it's time son, all in it's time." my dad said.

Merlin. Sometimes I could kill him. Why did everything have to be so complicated. Why not just tell me now so I at least knew what was going on.

"No, if you are not going to tell me, than that is your choice. But I'm not going to sit here and eat, play pretend for a little while and wait for something I came for in the first place. If you will not tell me, than I might as well go back to the reserve and make myself useful by looking for my dragon." I was getting so worked up about this. What was it with these people, were they trying to get on my nerve? I waited a full three seconds and when nobody answered I stormed out of the kitchen, straight into the living room.

I took some floo-powder, stepped in the fire, dropped the floo-powder, shouted "The Den" and crash-landed in my small home in Romania. What a way to have a family trip. When my head cleared, I took out my wand and closed the fireplace, so they could not reach me. I was not able to hear or speak to them, not today at least. I was so angry. What was their problem.

* * *

><p><span>At the lake(Hermione's pov)<span>

When I felt freshened up, and Ariel seemed to have had her fill, I called her back and mounted her again. She flew up, her feet still touching the water, before going high up in the air. I saw the first rays of sunlight starting to come up at the horizon, so we needed to be fast. Luckily for us, I spotted a cave near the lake, perfect for hiding out. It was big enough to house a dragon and it was well covered from the outside world. Also, it was situated in a steep cliff, so nobody could really go near it unless they could fly.

Once we were in, I put up all the usual charms and wards. I still used the muggle-repellent charm, just in case, you could never know. Better safe than sorry, right? After that, I looked around in the cave and tried to make it more cosy. This would probably become our home, for a long while, unless of course, someone found us. That would be disastrous.

Ariel lay herself down in the back of the cave, crawled up into a ball and fell asleep. Softly blowing hot breezes of air into the cave, heating it up to room temperature. All the while I was still trying to make the cave more homy. I pulled out my tent, but instead of putting up the tent, transfigured it, so that the outside of the tent covered a part of the stone wall and the inside of it, just stood there like a regular room. It was my own sort of home. The only thing I still had to figure out saw how I was going to make a shower. I couldn't just transfigure one, because there wasn't any plumbing here, but I needed to come up with something. In the meantime I took some rock, one I transfigured into a four poster bed, another one into a comfortable sofa and the last one into bookcase. If me and Ariel were going to live here for a long time, we might as well make ourselves comfortable.

Sometimes I was still baffled by the magic of magic. Even the thought of magic made me snigger sometimes. It all seemed so surreal, and then I looked around and I had a pet dragon heating up my transfigured cave-home. There's totally no irony in that.

I defiantly needed to find some books on blood-bonding. And maybe some on dragons and dragon folklore, just to be safe. Oh god, I needed to go back into town, preferably magic and preferably Diagon Alley. That would have to wait until tomorrow. For today, I just needed to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>At The Den(Charlie's pov)<span>

I had all this anger in me now, it had to go. I needed to vent. So I took my broom and took it for a ride. The cold crisp of the night, the wind blowing in my hear, the stars twinkling above my head, it seemed to take the anger out of me, it seemed to cool me down. After hours of flying, when the first rays of sunshine hit the my face I decided it was time to go back. I still had a lot of things to do today. Like finding Bast for example.

My precious Bast, where can you be. I hope you are not injured too badly, or worse that poachers didn't catch you. I need to find you soon. I need you home, safe and sound. Pleas be safe until I find you sweetheart.

Once back at my home, I found an owl waiting for me. With a big red envelope attached to it's leg. Oh god, my mum send me a howler. How old does she think I am, eleven? I quickly took the letter, let the owl out and silenced the room, before the letter could burst. This was not going to be fun. But what could she possibly have to say that could make this situation any more shitty than it already was? Nothing really. I think.


	7. Blood Bonds

**Author's note:****  
>Hello dear readers,<br>I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this update, but I had a bit of a struggle with the writing of the "book" I'm giving Hermione to read to give her some insight in her situation. I hope it's not too confusing ;-)  
><strong>**Leave me some reviews so I know what you guys think! And thanks for reading and following**

**Love,  
>Saphire. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>At The Den(Charlie's pov)<span>

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US OF NOT CARING. HERMIONE IS LIKE A SISTER TO US, LIKE A DAUGHTER TO OUR MUM AND DAD. HOW DARE YOU. YOU WEREN'T EVEN HERE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. DON'T YOU COME IN HERE ACCUSING US OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, OR DON'T BOTHER EVER RETURNING.

Please come back home so we can explain. Please."

It was Bill's voice booming from the howler, Bill's voice. He sounded like he was in tears when he was shouting this, his voice was so small. But he sounded so pleading in the end, asking me to come home again. Asking me for another chance to let them explain. So I sent an owl to Max explaining the situation, telling him I would be a little late today, to start the search without me.

Once I was finished I cleared my wards from the fireplace, took a hand of floo-powder and stepped back into the flames calling out "The Burrow" loud and clear. I fell out of the fireplace again, to be caught by Bill, right before falling face first into the floor.

"Okay. I don't really have much time. In Romania I have to go to work in about an hour and I really need to find Bast, She's my favorite dragon. And if Hermione is still there I will find her too. But you need to tell me what is going on. Please."

"Mum will cook us breakfast while we talk. To keep busy. You know how anxious she gets." Bill says, while we walk towards the kitchen. In the kitchen all my other family members sat quietly, staring in front of them.

"I'm sorry you guys, I'm just a little frustrated with everything that has been going on." I say to break the ice. I get a few faint laughs and several eyes turned on me. "But please, don't keep me in the dark any longer. I can't take it anymore."

"It's okay, son, apology accepted. We will tell you everything you need to know." My dad answered, still staring in the distance.

Bill and I take our usual seats at the dinner table and I wait for someone to start telling me what happened.

"During the final battle, she was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. He almost killed her, left her in a puddle of her own blood to die." Bill manages to choke out. After the first sentence his breathing intensifies, his blood starts to boil. I know he wants revenge on Greyback, for what he did to Hermione and Bill. He gets control over himself again and continues: "Fred found her and could bring her to St Mungo's just in time to save her, but of course lycantrophy can not be cured. When she found out she just ran off. And she was still injured. We thought she couldn't have gone far, but she's Hermione and if she doesn't want to be found, she isn't found. She covered her tracks meticulously, made a hopping-trail to throw off the aurors and travelled untraceable ever since. We lost her."

At his last words, Ginny softly starts to cry next to me and I put my arm around her shoulder. What can I do to make this better. "Well at least we now know that she has been in Romania a couple of days ago. If she's still there I don't know. But seeing as in it was a full moon, I guess she still will be. No worries, we will find her. By the way, did you try asking around the pharmacies if the ingredients for the wolfsbane potions were bought?"

"No, no we didn't, I will let Harry know immediately." Ron answered.

"Breakfast is ready, common dears, wash up quickly. I will have the table ready in a minute and than we will eat. Everyone has to get to work in a few." Mum said. There was a quick rush from everyone to wash their hands before dinner and when everyone sat down the food was being served. Eggs, bacon, beans in red sauce, sausages and toast. A proper breakfast.

* * *

><p><span>In the homy cave(Hermione's pov)<span>

Being in a dragon-heated cave, sleeping the day away, wasn't the life I had pictured myself living after I had finished Hogwarts, but it wasn't all bad either. At least I wasn't being chased by deatheaters or Voldemort himself. And my life with a dragon as a companion was pretty easy, no fights, no messes, no strings attached. But I also missed my friends, Harry and Ron, Ginny... Thinking of my friends takes me back to all the adventures we had together, all the happy and less happy memories. Reminds me that I will probably never see them again. I let out a soft sob.

Suddenly I feel Ariels head pushing into my body, asking for attention, as if she's asking if I'm okay. It makes me smile through my tears. I pet her snout and get out of my bed. No need to stay in bed all day. Maybe I should go get those books now.

"Ariel, sweetie, I need you to stay here and guard our palace okay? Do you need anything before I leave? Are you hungry? I will be back before dark so we can go flying again. Don't worry. I love you okay?" After I patted her a little, I took my traveling cloak, my money and a vial of poly juice potion.

My plan was this: I would fly by broom to the nearest border and from there apparate into France to take a hair from some female and than into Diagon Alley. I would go straight to Flourish and Blotts and after that I would go to Knockturn Alley.

My plan worked exactly as I thought it would, great. In Flourish and Blotts they had everything on dragons, or at least everything a normal person would want to know, but I wanted to know more. I bought all the books they had. And that's why, afterwards I needed to go to Knockturn alley. They had everything on rare pieces of magic and such. I even found a book about blood-bonds there.

When I came out of the second shop,I walked back to Diagon alley. There I saw Harry exit the pharmacy with a face full of hope. Why had he gone to the pharmacy, was something wrong with him? Maybe I needed to contact them? No. I can not contact them, that will just keep them looking for me. They need to move on with their lives. I will just have to find out what is going on with him another way.

But first I needed to get home to my dragon. I could feel her getting anxious and alone. I had the feeling that she thought I wasn't coming back, that she thought I had left her there, trapped. So I hurried along to the apparationpoint. I first went into Germany, then to Finland and last then I apparated into Hungry, close by the border to fly the rest of the way to my dragon lair.

* * *

><p><span>At The Burrow(Charlie's pov)<span>

Breakfast was eaten in total silence. Everyone seemed hungry and afraid to break the silence. Not that the silence was comfortable at all, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

When breakfast was over, everyone seemed to relax and goodbyes were to be said. I needed to get back to work. I needed to go and concentrate on finding Bast and Hermione. I needed them both to be okay. I needed everything to work out.

So I hugged my family goodbye and stepped into the fireplace, called out for The Den as clear as possible and crashlanded in my own living room only seconds later. When I had caught my breathe and I had found the courage to stand up, I took my broom where I left it and went out of the door straight for the command centre.

In the command centre Max was just debriefing everyone on the plan for the day when I walked in. I stayed quiet while he explained the rest of the plan. It was easy. They would work in teams, stay in contact via patronus and all cover different areas of the land. In in the morning they would concentrate the most on the areas they checked yesterday, because they were checked in a hurry and they needed to be sure. In the afternoon they would expand their search-area with as much as they could.

"Okay People, let's do this, let's find our dear Bast before the end of the day." Max added as a last remark.

While he was giving his speech, I just sat there, feeling useless. In a minute we were going out flying, trying to find a dragon. I don't understand why we haven't found it yet. Unless it has been stolen, attacked or it just decided to fly off into the sunset. But I'm pretty sure that Bast wouldn't just go without a fight, so if she was stolen, we would know about it I guess. If she was attacked, where is the evidence? That leaves her escaping to be free, which sounds to crazy for words. Oh god, I hope she's all right. I hope she still remembers how to feed herself in the wild.

I was shaken out of my reverie by Max hitting me sympathetically on the shoulder. "I know what you are going through, mate. Don't worry, everything will be okay. We will find her safe and sound and we will bring her home."

"I hope you're right Max, I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><span>In the Dragons Lair(Hermione's pov)<span>

Once I entered my new home, I was overwhelmed by a heatwave. My suspicions were right, my little Ariel had gotten a little restless and had accidentally burnt my love-seat. No worries, because she seemed to calm down visibly when I was around.

Maybe going to Diagon Alley was a little too far for our newly formed bond. We didn't know or trust each other well enough to be away from each other longer than a couple of hours and a couple of miles. It would probably get better the longer we were together and the better we knew each other.

The day was still in full swing and before the night took us on another journey around the lake or somewhere else, I needed to take a good long nap, to catch up on some sleep. So I talked to Ariel for a little while, so make sure she was calm, made her lie down next to the bed and then went to sleep.

When I woke up a good couple of hours later, I was fully rested. My mind was blank and I was ready to absorb some new knowledge about dragons and blood-bonds. Ready to read about my new faith and ready to face the night to come.

I started by making myself and Ariel a snack. For Ariel it's pretty easy, just take the meat out of the enchanted freezer and throw it to her or lay it in front of her. For me it took a little more work, I needed to actually cook something. But I opted for warming up something out of a tin can, because I wasn't feeling all that creative. After I ate, I washed the dishes and then I fixed the burned sofa.

I took the first book that I could find and it was the book about blood-bonds. It started out easy, explaining what a blood-bond was and how it was to be formed.

_Blood-bonds are exceptionally rare pieces of magic, because of the transference of magic between two beings. A blood-bond is the bond between two magical cores. It transfers magic from one being to the other to where it is most needed. A blood-bond can be formed between any magical creature and a witch/wizard or between two witches/wizards. _

_A bond can be formed during a full moon by sharing blood with another being. This however does not ensure that the bond is formed, the two parties involved must accept the bond to give it a proper chance of success and even then there is a chance that the magical cores of the two beings will reject each other. This does make sure that there are no accidental bonds formed. _

After reading this I was flabbergasted. How was this possible? The two parties needed to accept it. I didn't, did I? Maybe Adin did. Oh god, what happened that night? I need to know. I'm bonded to a dragon. What is going to happen to me. I needed to read the rest of the book, see what else it said.

_A blood-bond with a witch/wizard_

_If you have a blood-bond with an other human being, it means that you are bonded for life. The magical law states that you are from then on legally married. _

_A blood-bond will leave you with full control over your own thoughts, but with a better insight in the other persons feelings and thoughts in moments of need. You will feel each others distress and discomfort. In some rare cases of really powerful bonds, it is noted that the partners could hear each others thoughts. _

_A blood-bond with a magical creature_

_if you have a blood-bond with a magical creature, everything depends on the strength of the creature. Some bonds might even proof to be dangerous. _

_A common blood-bond is the bond between a phoenix and his or her master. This magical bird searches his master and when he finds the right one, he binds itself to it's master by forming a blood-bond. This bond only has benefits. There will be a slight psychic-connection, allowing the phoenix to appear ..._

Merlin, this is not at all what I need to know. I started getting restless, and Ariel noticed. I needed to keep calm, before she burned our whole crib. In through the nose, out through the mouth. No biggie.

* * *

><p><span>The search-party (Charlie's pov)<span>

Getting on the broom and flying in the wind, covering all the same ground as we did yesterday, was just plain frustrating. I needed to get away, to expand the territory before it got to dark to see. I needed to find my two girls.

MY two girls? my TWO girls? what the hell is wrong with me. How the hell did this happen. I need to keep my emotions out of this one. I need to steer clear of all that is complicated right now, like Eileen, she was complicated.

"Max, I'm going to look a little further outside of the search area. I need to feel like I'm covering some ground, like I'm actually doing something. I'll see you at dinner." I shouted at Max above the souring wind right before I rushed off. I was quick to fly away, because I know that there was no way he would let me go.

So now I'm flying aimlessly in the direction of the sunset, hoping to find some clue, to find some proof of life. But that's not what I find, what I find is a wreckage, a scene out of a horror movie, a deathbed. It's a clearing, filled with broken branches, twigs, stones smeared with blood, puddles of dried blood on the grass, fallen trees, it looked horrific. Dragonscales, ripped out skin, hairs, more blood. Brrr.

I almost crashed my broom into the earth, franticly looking for traces of Hermione or the dragon, but finding neither. I sent a patronus to Max. And that was the last conscious thing I did until he showed up, I was in shock, shivering, breathing heavily, sobbing uncontrollable, covered in blood.

* * *

><p><span>At the Dragons Lair( Hermione's pov)<span>

When I got myself under control again, I started flipping pages until I read something about blood-bonds with dragons. And it was not good.

_A blood-bond with a dragon is the most dangerous and unpredictable bonds known to man-kind. Because there are only a handful of people who have experienced such a bond, there isn't much known about this particular bond. _

_What we do know, is the following. A dragon can only bond with a person it trusts or of which it recognizes the soul. Being bonded to a dragon will give the person some extra abilities, depending on the species of dragon and the strength of the bond. _

_There are several other abilities that can be formed when the bonded are together for a long time, such as a manner of communication and a stronger connection. _

_In this bond the two parties involved will have a strong sense to each others emotions and will get uncomfortable with each others discomfort. This however can be very dangerous, considering you are dealing with a dragon._


	8. Bathing in moonlight

**Author's note: Dear readers,**  
><strong>I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't take it anymore.<strong>  
><strong>The exams are killing me and I needed a way out for a second. I hope you still like it though.<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will be awesome, can't wait to write it and to put it on here, but it'll have to wait a little longer.<strong>

**Read and review please ;-)**

**Love,**  
><strong>Saphire.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>In the woods(Charlie's pov)<span>

Max arrived an found me shaking uncontrollably on the forest floor. It must have been quite a sight. A story that would be told and retold later in the pub. But for now, it was the most horrific thing either of us had ever seen and ever lived.

He found me while I was nearly catatonic, nearly unconscious, crying and covered in blood that was not my own. I was sitting on the forest floor, rocking myself like a baby.

Max tried everything, but he knew that he had to get me out of there before the dark settled in completely, so he conjured a stretcher and levitated me on it and then flew me home. My broom was left at the spot where I was found and tomorrow that would be the place we would start to look.

When max dropped me off at The Den, he first put me in the shower and then waited until I was ready for bed, before he left. I knew he too was about to break down, but he wasn't about to let anybody see it. And he knew that I needed him to be strong, that I needed him to be my rock in this mess.

The night that followed, was one filled with horrific dreams of a fight between a werewolf and a dragon.

* * *

><p><span>At the lair(Hermione's pov)<span>

I was still flipping through some pages in my new books, without really absorbing any of the information that was on them when the darkness of the night took over the reign of the land. My dragon was starting to get anxious to fly again, and I too was eager to get that feeling of freedom again. And yes, I just called her MY dragon. Because technically, we can not be separated. Technically, she is mine and I am hers.

But right now we needed to get out. She was getting restless, I could feel it, so bad, that I was getting restless. I was anxious to get back on my dragon, anxious to fly again, to see the nightsky, to feel the wind in my hair. I was glad I could take a bath in the lake and watch the stars. And I knew Ariel was happy too, anxious to drink, to fly, to be free from this small lair we called home. Free to roam the night skies and do as she pleased.

After the sun fully set behind the mountains we finally left. And not a moment to soon. Ariel was almost breathing fire. And I _had_ to keep talking and keep reassuring her we would go out in a minute. But when we finally did leave, the feeling was better than it was the night before!

It felt liberating. All the worries and sorrows blown away by the wind in my hair and all the stress fell off me like it was just a chain keeping me on the ground. It felt like this was what I was born to do. I was born to fly.

I looked across the night sky and looked at the moon. The moon was already half again. It would be only about 15 more days to the next transformation. I wasn't ready to face the next transformation yet. So instead I closed my eyes and enjoyed the flying a little.

* * *

><p><span>At The Den (Charlie's pov)<span>

_A beautiful yet fiercely werewolf roamed the woods looking for a pray until it found a woonded dragon lurching in the shadows of a clearing in the woods. _

_They circled each other a little, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to attack first. _

_The wolf lost it's patience and lounched herself forward first aiming for the neck of the dragon. _

_*_Charlie winced in his sleep. Tossing and turning, trying to come between his two fighting girls.*

_The dragon lashed out and spit fire. There were growls, roars, singed hairs, and a lot of blood. _

I flew up in his bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavily. How could I have let this happen. Had I known, this would never have happened. Now, both of his girls were in danger, both probably hurt badly and both scared of the other. GREAT.

I let myself fall back down in my pillow, thinking over what could have happened in the forest that night. Holding on to my knowledge that Hermione was a strong witch, that she knew how to heal herself. That she knew how to handle herself. And hoping that Bast was still alive and had found something to snack on other than Hermione in the past days.

After a while of listening to my breathing, concentrating on not thinking about anything but his breathing, I fell asleep again, another shallow, restless sleep.

* * *

><p><span>At The Lair (Hermione's pov)<span>

This freedom, this incredible freedom. It was indescribable, sitting on the back of my dragon, flying, with the wind in my hair. God, it felt so good. But of course, all good things had to come to an end.

I had asked Ariel to set me down on the ground near the lake shore, so I could have a quick bath and take some water with me to fill up our water-reserves at The Lair. After all, I needed water to cook with and Ariel needed water to drink during the day. Not long after I had filled up the reserve-tanks with water, I undressed and plunged in the water. Who cared if I was naked, nobody was going to see me anyway. I hadn't plunged into the water or suddenly Ariel joined me, diving deep into the water, washing off all the dirt and blood she still had on her.

While i was swimming and Ariel was letting herself dry off on the land, I was enjoying the sunrise from the water. We would be needing to hide soon, but I was just going to enjoy it a little while longer. Just to see the first rays of sunlight beam through the sky, just to feel them on my face, just to see the sun again. Oh I had missed the sun. There were no words to describe the beauty in front of me. The sun came up underneath a couple of clouds, which made the clouds turn a beautiful pinkish and orange, and the purples of the darkened sky were slowly fading away. It was simply breath taking. When she could see the tip of the sun above the lake, she finally stepped out of the lake, asked Ariel to blow her dry carefully and put her clothes back on. They needed to disappear again, and quickly.

"Come on, Ariel, we need to go. I know, it's beautiful, I wish I could stay here watching it too. But for a little while, we can't so quickly." Hermione coaxed Ariel into letting her onto her back with the water-tanks and flying off toward their Lair. And it seemed like they were only just in time, because what seemed like only minutes later, her wards detected magical activity in the area. Not that she could see any and it might not be important, but she felt lucky nonetheless.


	9. Finding a truth

**Author's note:****  
>Dear readers,<br>Here's another little chapter, I know it's not the normal length either, but I had this ready and I was happy with it, and I thought, let's post it and keep them in wait and in want for the big happening ;-)  
>I promise, you will like it!<br>Read and review! And thanks for reading everyone, you can't even begin to understand how much it means to me ;-)**

love,  
>Saphire.<p>

* * *

><p><span>At The Den (Charlie's pov)<span>

Waking up after a night from tossing and turning, a night from restless sleep and night terrors, I felt horrible. I was more tired now then when I went to bed and I felt like was about to crumble down. I was weak.

Not long after I had woken up Max came to check up on me, said he was worried but that we had to leave soon. That my broom was still somewhere in the forest and that that was the place he had instructed everyone to start looking. I let out a watery smile, what would I do without him, how would I function? I guess I would just cease to exist.

I took a quick shower, ate a light breakfast and then made my way over to the command-post where Max was still coaxing the troops. He was saying how important it was for both the girl and Bast to be alive and bla bla bla. I zoned out. I couldn't bare think about a possible scenario where one of them might be hurt. I only heard, today is the day we are bringing them home.

When all the trainers took their jobs and left, only me and Max were left at the Command-center. I saw the pity in his eyes every time I looked at them, so I just avoided looking at them. And when he was ready, we apparated over to the clearing. Shivers ran down my spine and I could barely keep down the bile that came up my throat. I looked at Max and saw he was breathing heavy too. This was just horrific.

I looked for my broom and found him exactly where I left it, next to a tree and a big rock in the beginning of the clearing. As I found it, I took it and flew up in the sky, hoping that the wind in my hair would erase the memory of the clearing. Without even knowing it I was making all sorts of weird twists and leaps on my broom, I was speeding up, making looping's anything to get rid of feeling like this. After a while I had calmed enough, but as it seemed I had lost Max completely.

When I looked around I could see a lake and some mountains from afar, and woods, a lot of woods.

* * *

><p><span>At The Lair (Hermione's pov)<span>

After the bath and the beautiful sunset, I felt quite happy with how her day had turned out. But I was quite tired nonetheless. So I prepared myself for bed, made I was over to the bed, talked to Ariel a little, to sooth her and calm her and then we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Not much later, I woke from the screeching noise the wards were making. The intrusion was much closer and much stronger than last time I noticed someone on closing in on my wards. I got out of bed as quietly as I could, I was trying not to wake Ariel, but to no avail. She awoke anyway, probably from my anxious state of mind and started poking her head into my side. So by force of habit I started to stroke her snout while I was walking to the end of the cave, naturally she followed.

Looking out on the land, I saw two people flying across the water of the lake on broomsticks. I was wondering what they would see if they looked at the cave. would they see a cave, or maybe just rock, or would they see us standing? No I had put up every protecting enchantment I knew, there was no way they could see us standing here.

The two men kept circling the lake, flew up the mountain a few times, I even looked into the eyes of the black-haired one. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. But while he was staring down the cave that was supposedly empty, I was still holding my breath, hoping he wouldn't catch a sound, hoping that he wouldn't catch a whiff of my scent.

I suppose they were looking for something or someone maybe, the way they were acting, looking quite thoroughly too. But when they finally moved on and flew away, I let out a breath that I knew I had been holding.

After that, I was too tense to go back to sleep, so instead, I made work of keeping Ariel calm by talking nonsense to her and petting her snout, rubbing her back and washing her scales. After all that was done she seemed more relaxed and so was I, so I decided that I needed to get a little rest, before I was to read a little more about dragons and dragon-folklore.

_Dragons are giant winged reptile-like creatures who breathe fire. The wings ensure that they are able to fly. _

_Dragons live all over the world, but as they are hard to conceal and extremely dangerous, the ministry of magic has made sure that they are almost extinct except for the ones that are kept in Dragon-reserves. _

_Dragon-reserves are meant for the breeding and safekeeping of dragons and muggles. They are run by dragonologist or dragon keepers. _

_There are several different kinds of dragons which all have specific looks, breeding processes and needs. _

Okay, so this is just a basic text, maybe I should skip a few chapters and just read the chapters that are strictly about you, since that is actually what I need to know right now.

_The Chinese Fireball, also known as Liondragon, is a dragon native to China mostly. In the latest century however, it is almost extinct there and it's existence is almost confined to the mountain-region of Tibet and Dragon-reserves. _

_The Chinese Fireball is a scarlet red dragon with sharp golden spikes in the form of a fringe around it's face and smaller golden spikes along his backbone. It has a short snout ending in a hooked beak. The female dragon is usually bigger than the male dragon, in this particular breed._

_The Chinese Fireball is a very clever and fast dragon, when angered they emit a mushroom-shaped flame through their nostrils. However it is worth mentioning that Chinese Fireball can live well with other dragons, they are more tolerant than most of it's own kind and are known to share their territory with another dragon._

_The eggs of a Chinese Fireball are crimson in color with golden speckles. Chinese wizards prize their shells. _

_The food of this very noble animal consists of most mammals. Although they have a slight prefferation for pig and deer. _

That were all known facts on the Chinese Fireball. I was actually very proud of Ariel, that she was being described by a book as clever and fast.

* * *

><p><span>At the lake(Charlie's pov)<span>

Looking out at the lake, I waited for Max to catch up with me, and while I was waiting, I figured that a lake this big was a good spot to hide. You had fresh water in the vicinity, you could find shelter near the mountains, it was bloody perfect. So when Max had finally caught up with him, I told him I thought Hermione might have hidden herself near the lake, or maybe Bast might have. So the two of them began searching.

Max had found a cave in the mountains and looked in through properly, but found nothing. I had looked everywhere near the waterside. I was so sure that someone would be hiding here, it was almost like I could feel the magic in the place, like I was expecting it, anticipating it.

But when Max called me over I knew I had to say something, so I proposed we'd try one more thing, _homenum revelio. _But Max said it was useless, we hadn't found anything pointing towards Hermione or Bast having been there. We had to go look somewhere else.

So we got back on our brooms and left the lake. Maybe it was just the beauty of the place that got to me, but I had the feeling that I needed to visit it again. Maybe I would, maybe I should. I wasn't really paying any attention anymore to my flying and to my surroundings, until it became dark. Max had been quiet all day, but I guess it was to give me some space with my thoughts, working out my own stuff. But I felt like I needed to confide in him, like I needed to tell him something. Maybe that I just found out that Hermione was a werewolf? Or maybe that I had had a little crush on Hermione when she was about 15 years old, but she looked so beautiful in her Yule Ball dress. Or maybe that I just couldn't bare to close my eyes because all I could see was a fight between two girls I care for. But where to start, maybe just at hello.

"Hey, Max, can we just stay down here for a little while and talk?" I asked in a little voice.

"Char, I was wondering when you would be ready to take the first step. I'm here you know that, so spill it. What's on your mind?" Max said in his deep voice.

"I need you to promise me something, I trust you with this, and I trust that you keep this a secret, because I can't keep it to myself anymore. Hermione, I...I just found out from my family that she was bitten by Greyback during the final battle. When she found out she ran away... That's why she didn't recognize me... She's on the run, has been for about 3 months now. Please don't judge... " I said fiercely, except for the last sentence, that came out timid and small.

- "Why would I judge Char? I don't know the girl, she might be all you need right now, she might be all you ever need."

"I thought, well because she's a werewolf and all... People are still freaked out about werewolves usually." I completely ignored the fact that he was trying to figure out if I was in like or in love with Hermione, because if I wasn't ready to admit it to myself, I was definitely not ready to admit it to him.

"Oh, well, I would like to meet her, and I hope someday soon, we can find a way to handle it all, maybe we can even train her, if she's interested?"

"Haha, Hermione interested in Dragon taming, I don't think so, when I knew her best, she was a bookworm, she studied a lot and was always reading. I don't think she will be in for taming wild and fierce beasts. But hey, we can always ask. Hahaha..."

**Oh, how he couldn't be more wrong ;-)**


	10. Being found

**Author's note:**

**This chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting so long to read. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update it any sooner, but I was on holiday with my parents and I didn't have any internet connection there ;-)  
>About the chapter, in the end it might seem a little weird, and when I reread it, it felt a little strange to me too, but every attempt to make it better just made it way worse. So if you have any ideas that might be helpful, always welcome ;-)<br>I would also like to say that I have the whole story mapped out now, I know exactly where it's going to go from here, just not what will happen between the big pointers.  
>Okay, enough of my rambling, enjoy reading, and leave me some reviews?<br>Love,**

**Saphire.**

* * *

><p><span>At the Lair(Hermione's pov)<span>

After reading the book, or rather parts of the book on dragons and their habits, It was nearly dark outside. Ariel let out a small cloud of smoke and I immediately knew that she was hungry, because I too had a rumbling stomach. So I took out a piece of the carcass that I had saved for her and laid it on the ground in front of her. Then stepped away and started preparing my own dinner. All the while I could hear the bones cracking and the wild swallowing, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. When I was finished warming up the canned spaghetti, I ate it straight out of the pot, to save me from washing too much dishes and then we just sat at the entrance of the cave together waiting for it to be dark enough to go flying and swimming.

It wasn't dark soon enough though, because after a while of waiting, Ariel started puffing out small clouds of smoke. And while I did my best to keep her calm by petting her and saying soothing words to her, I too was very excited to go out and play. So when the night had finally fallen over the land and I was sure that we wouldn't be caught, I got onto her back and coaxed her into flying.

As always, at first, being in the air was the scariest thing in the world, but after a while, when the feeling in the pit of my stomach subsided, I could enjoy every second and I could feel free. It felt like heaven, being in the air. Not like anything I had ever felt before. It felt satisfying, completing, in a strange way.

After a while I made Ariel touch down, so I could do the dishes in the water of the lake and so I could take my bath. Of course, right after I got off her back, she was back in the air, making loopings. But then, I guess in retrospect it would be the equivalent of a sneeze, suddenly she let out a huge fireball in the air. It lit up the sky and I was sure it would have been seen from miles and miles away. I was on high alert for what seemed like an endless time, but when my wards didn't react to any changes in the environment, I went about the business I had still to finish. I think Ariel must have noticed that I was on high alert, because she too had come down to earth and sat beside me as if to protect me or take me away at any time necessary. And when I calmed down, she just copied my lead.

I got undressed and I stepped into the cool water. I waded into the water until It came about as high as my hip and then I took off swimming around a little. I submerged myself in the water and when I put my feet back onto the ground I came back up for air. Then I walked back to shore to dry myself off, this time I had thought off bringing a towel, so I didn't need Ariel to blow dry me, and I put my clothes back on.

Suddenly, my wards began screaming at me. What happened... I saw a flash of red hair. Ariel was still swimming in the lake, and I was half naked. What to do?

* * *

><p><span>At the Den(Charlie's pov)<span>

When Max and I had talked it was almost dark, but when we were finished it was pitch black and we still needed to get back to the reserve. So we decided it would be best if we would just apparate instead of fly, it would be safer. We apparated straight into the command post and from there I walked to The Den, my home to get some food and some sleep.

I took out a lump of bread and some peanut-butter and jelly and made myself a nice peanut-butter sandwich. It tasted good after a hard days work. But while I was eating all by myself, my thoughts had a chance to wander. A chance they took gladly to wander to the lake and the magic there that intertwined with mine. It was probably Bast's magic I was sensing, maybe he had found a danger there or a shelter or a resting place... But it was something in the air around the lake that told me Bast had been there, or was still there. So I would go check it out again soon, look for changes.

After dinner I tried to set my mind on other things, I tried to clean my dirty clothes, I tried to clean up my house, I tried to do a lot of things, but none of them seemed to work on keeping a restless mind from wandering. So I decided that I would just go to sleep and deal with it in the morning.

But my restless mind had a different thought. I was tossing and turning for a good hour before I fell into a creepy dream about Bast being stolen by a poacher. I woke up in sweat, shaking, but it wasn't too bad. After calming myself down enough I could find sleep once again, to wake up again from another night-terror. This time I had had enough. If every time I closed my eyes I would have a night terror, I would just stay awake.

So I started reading a book, one that I had read before. But it bored me. I got out of bed and looked at the sky, it was a clear night and I decided to take my broom out and fly a little. I was only just making altitude, when I saw a fireball light up the horizon.

My mind went on a rant. THIS IS NO COINCIDENCE. I need to find the origin of that fire. WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THIS BROOM GO ANY FASTER? Maybe it was Bast. I hope she's okay. Maybe she's in a fight? Oh Merlin protect her, let her not be injured.

I started to slow down when I started to recognize my surroundings. I was near the lake. I knew it. I knew I sensed Bast. Max should have just gone with my gut. I knew it.

I got of near the end of the forest and started walking my way to the lake with my broom in one hand and my wand in the other, ready to attack anything and everyone that was attacking my Bast. But what I saw there wasn't at all what I expected.

I saw a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair climb out of the water. NAKED. I started to blush. I was peeping on a young woman bathing in the lake, how dare I. But I found myself unable to look away, she was enchanting, the moonlight highlighting her skin, showing off her scars, giving her a ethereal glow. She came out of the water and started to rub herself dry, putting her clothes back on. In the corner of my eye I could see Bast flying about and plunging into the water, but I only had eyes for the girl.

Unaware of myself I walked closer to her while she was getting dressed. Not really considering how weird it would look if a stranger came up to you when you were getting dressed. So when she noticed me and freaked out I was stunned for a moment before my brain started to act again.

I threw up a protego just to protect myself from any of the attacks coming. Because first, I needed to get to Bast. First I needed to make sure she was okay. But then I looked closer at the girl that was standing there and she looked so familiar. She looked...no...NO... This could not be happening to me.. I stumbled backwards a little, almost fell down. The girl, I had been watching was Hermione. I wanted to scream, but I needed to let her know that I meant no harm, before she was gone again. Before I had lost her again.

"Hermione, don't be afraid, It's me.. Charlie, don't you remember?" I said in a soft voice, but loud enough so she could hear. I payed close attention to her reaction and to her surroundings, because apparently Bast didn't recognize me or she just chose Hermione over me. Because when she landed, she had landed right behind Hermione with her teeth bared as if she was ready to attack, as if she didn't even recognized me.

"Please Hermione, please remember me.." I begged.

* * *

><p><span>At the lake(Hermione's pov)<span>

A flash of red hair. My mind numbed for a second, but then I started to get back my strength and I guess that Ariel must have felt my distress, because not long after the red head had showed up she was by my side again with bared teeth and little puffs of smoke coming out of her nostrils. I was still deciding if I wanted to fight or flight.

On one hand I had a dragon who could take me anywhere and everywhere I wanted, so fleeing would be a good option. But I had to get past him first, although a simple stunningspell would probably do. On the other hand I had a new home here and I didn't want to leave it all behind. But then again I didn't want Ariel to have to live with the fact that she or I had killed a person. Decisions, decisions.

"Hermione, don't be afraid. It's me... Charlie, Don't you remember?" The red head spoke with hesitation. Wait what did he just say. Charlie, as in Ron's brother, Dragon taming, living in Romania, Charlie? Oh dear Merlin, I ran away from him, twice, I tried to hex him more than once, and I stunned him pretty bad. Oh dear.

"Please Hermione, please remember me..." he was begging now.

"Charlie?...Is it really you? IT CAN'T BE! WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed at him, knowing that Charlie would never have attacked me if he knew it was me.

"No please, Hermione, please... I can prove it. I'm Ron's brother, you have to believe me." He said in a small voice, his voice almost giving out.

"Charlie, no, it can't be, please, noo...Don't be... Don't..." I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I knew deep down that if he knew that I was here, it was only a matter of time before Ron and Harry knew that I was here too. They would be coming to get me soon.

Ariels reaction to my breakdown was big. She thought it was Charlie who made me cry and started to blow hot smoke in his face when he tried to comfort me, so he stayed on a safe distance. Instead of having him comfort me, she laid herself around me and started to lick away the tears and dry my face with hot puffs of air. Strangely enough the sweet affections of my dragon calmed me down from my hysteria and got me back to a point where I could function again.

"Okay, so say that I do believe you are Charlie, answer me this, What happened with Ron's leg at the end of his Third year?" I asked him. I knew that this was the security question used for Weasley familymembers only. I asked him this question, while I rose my wand again. CONSTANT VIGILANCE, flashed through my mind.

"Easy! He was bitten by Sirius Black in animagus form, while being dragged into the tunnel under the Whomping Willow." Charlie answered confidently. "Is that complete enough for you?"

"Okay, I guess that is enough indeed." I mumbled ashamed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not too trusting, and a girl in my position can't be too trusting anyway."

"I think it's time you got some real food in you, and slept in a real bed, don't you think? I'm taking you and Bast home. They will be glad at the reserve that Bast is still alive and well!" Charlie said.

Ariel started huffing and growling at the use of her old name. So I automatically started petting her to calm her down.

"Charlie, I should mention, a couple of things happened, you probably should call her Ariel from now, she likes it better, chose it herself actually..." I fell silent after the first remark. There was so much I had to tell him, but how? How was I going to tell him that I was a werewolf, assuming that he didn't know already? And how was I going to tell him that I was bound to a dragon from his reserve? And how was I going to tell him that I wasn't going to come with him?

"She what? You what...Ariel...Ariel...Pretty name, Ariel...My sweet sweet Ariel." Charlie replied, murmuring the name over and over softly.

"There are some other things. I'mawerewolfandI'mboundtoArielbybloodandIcan'tlivewithyouatthereserve!" I blurted out.

"Breathe Hermione, breathe. I didn't catch anything from what you were trying to say, so do you mind saying it again, but slower this time?" Charlie said, a laugh apparent in his voice.

I took a couple of deep breaths and started the sentence again: "I'll start with the easy one, I can't live at the reserve with you..."

"Why not?" Charlie immediately interrupted me.

"Maybe you should let me finish my reasoning, and then you can judge."I said in a serious voice. "First off, It would be bad for business, because I'm a werewolf and second, I'm bound to Ariel by blood. It would be too complicated."

When I finished talking, Charlie just stood there and watched me, his mouth hanging open, his eyes looking from Ariel to me and back. Like he was trying to figure out what had happened and how he could fix it.

"No, Hermione, You have to come with me, even if it's just for a few days. Please?" Charlie spoke softly. I almost didn't catch it and I probably wouldn't have if it wasn't for my wolf-hearing. "Please, we need to make sure Ariel is okay, I need to make sure you are both okay. Please..." He begged. I could hear his voice breaking and his throat closing up, I felt so bad.

Maybe a few days at the reserve couldn't hurt. I would get good food and maybe the comfort of an actual shower and soap. Not the comfort of a bed though, because I couldn't bare the thought of leaving Ariel alone at night. But my decision was made. I would go, for just a couple of days.

"Okay, fine. I will come with you for a couple of days. But I will be gone before the full moon. Before the danger starts. And don't make me leave Ariel or I swear, I'll burn everything down to the ground." I said, somewhat threatening him.

He let out a breath he had been holding and started breathing a little more freely now. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Will you please wait here, I will get all my stuff and then I will come with you." I said to him. And as if on cue, Ariel lowered her neck for me to get on and flew to the cave. I quickly packed all our stuff, which wasn't much and we flew back down, where Charlie was watching in awe.

"She lets you ride her?" was his only question, when his eyes stopped bulging out of their sockets.

"Well, it's a perk of being bound to a dragon." I answered with a smile.


	11. Coming home

**Author's note:**

**Hello dear reader,  
>I'm sooo very sorry that I kept you waiting for so long, but I had a lot of stuff I had to take care of which kept me from writing and other stuff which affected my writing. I hope you are still glad that I didn't abandon the story and that there is a chapter posted, even if it's not as long as you are used too!<br>You know what to do, read and review!  
>I love you all for the support and for the favorites and alerts and the reading. Thanks!<br>Saphire. x**

* * *

><p><span>At the Lair(Hermione's pov)<span>

How could this have happened? Why wasn't I more careful? Now, I have to go with him, and endanger everyone. Dear Merlin, this can not be happening.

While my thoughts were raving on and on about all the highly plausible and highly dangerous situations we would find ourselves in, I was trying to pack my stuff. Not that I had a lot of stuff, but I had actually become quite attached to my little cave-home. I took my enlarged backpack, put my books in there and all the other stuff I brought with me. Then I transformed all the stuff back to it's original state and made my tent whole again, so I could put it in my bag.

I sat down on the ground with Ariels head next to me and petted her a little, while I said goodbye to our home in silence. Then I stood up, told Ariel I was ready, got on her back and we flew off to get Charlie who was still waiting by the lake. In a few short strokes of Ariels big wings, we landed back at the shore. I could see Charlie pacing back and forth, like he was sure we wouldn't be back, like he was sure we would be running away again.

And maybe it did occur to me that it would be safer for him if we ran away and break the bond clean. But thinking about it and actually doing it was something entirely different. Plus, it made me feel safe to have some sort of connection to a person again, a person I could call family. I guess I underestimated the need for human contact or the need to feel at home.

" Charlie, hey, Charlie, it's okay, we're back. Don't worry, I won't be running any time soon. Not until the full moon is close anyway." I told him in a calm, unthreatening voice. It was weird, trying to calm him down and keeping Ariel calm in the process as well.

"Oh, you're back. I thought you were running away from me again. I guess we should leave for the reserve. You can fly with me on my broom if you want." Charlie answered.

"Not necessary Charlie, got me a dragon, remember?" I said jokingly.

He didn't really reply and there was only a small smile on his face, that was gone almost instantly.

"Too early to joke about it?" I asked.

" Yeah, I guess." He said. "You've had a lot more time to accept this than I have. And how will we explain this to the people on the reserve?"

His face looked strained, almost like he was in pain. What if he didn't want me to come with him anymore? What if him asking me to come was just a spur of the moment thing and when he sees his friends, he will realize how wrong it was?

Well, no room for doubt now. If the time comes, and they want to take Ariel away, I'll just flee with her. If they don't want me there, I'll just go back to living on my own. There's probably nothing they can do to make my life worse than it already has been.

_You survived a war, you can survive this. You survived a war, you can survive this._

That was the new mantra going through her head in a sing-song voice, being repeated over and over again.

* * *

><p><span>On the way home(Charlie's pov)<span>

Pacing around the same stones for the umphtieth time was almost the breaking point for me. I don't know how much longer I could last before taking my broom and going after her once again. I wanted to trust Hermione into coming back to me, but I knew that running was the easy option. I was about to take my broom and go after her, when I heard the flapping of big wings in the background and saw her land in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief, breathing a little easier.

"Charlie, hey, Charlie, we're back. Don't worry, I won't be running any time soon. Not until the full moon is close anyway." She spoke in a calming voice.

" Oh, you're back. I thought you were running away from me again." I said. " I guess we should leave for the reserve. You could ride with me on my broom if you want."

"Not necessary,Charlie, got myself a dragon, remember." She said laughing.

I tried to smile, I really did, but the situation was still heavy on my mind and the smile that formed probably looked more like a grimace. So I let it slip away as soon as it had appeared.

"Too early to joke about it? She asked in her most innocent voice.

" Yeah, I guess." I said. "You've had a lot more time to accept this than I have. And how will we explain this to the people on the reserve?"

The last sentence slipped my tongue before I could hold it in. I saw her face cloud over with worry and future disappointment. I wanted to say so much to comfort her, that it would be alright, that I would talk to them and make them see. But in that moment, I couldn't say a thing. I couldn't find the words to comfort her, so I just flew with her in silence, hoping everything would turn out okay.

I couldn't remember that the flight had taken up only so little of my time, so sooner than I expected we arrived at the reserve. Seeing as it was only 6am, there wouldn't be that many people awake at this time. So I decided it best to wake them all up at once. I didn't want to tell the story more than one time, seeing as Hermione felt ashamed enough already.

So I told Hermione to stay in the woods with Ariel and wait for my patronus. And I flew into the reserve to sound the horn. The horn, only used in emergencies, was loud and extremely annoying, sounded a bit like the mist-horn on a ship.

One by one all the dragon tamers and healers came out of their houses, half dressed or still dressing themselves. Looking around, trying to find the big emergency, until they found Charlie standing in the middle of the square.

"I need to tell you all something, and you need to listen carefully because I'm only saying it once." I paused here for dramatic effect and waited a little for everyone to give me recognition that they heard me.

"I found Bast..." Cheers erupted from the crowd even before I could say anything else, when they quieted down, I continued.

"The thing is, her name is now Ariel, and she is bound to Hermione. Not as we know it, as in just a good bond, but as in blood tied." Groups of people were murmuring amongst themselves, trying to understand what he was saying.

"I know this is hard to believe, but Hermione is going to live with us for a while." People were starting to talk again and I was starting to get annoyed.

"SHUT IT WILL YOU! THIS IS IMPORTANT! Hermione is the only one who can now control Ariel a little. And there is one little thing left, Hermione is a werewolf."

While everyone started to shout at one another and was staring at me with shock, I called Hermione over with my patronus.

I could hear her long before I could see her. It was weird, knowing that she would fly in above my head and maybe take everyone's attention.

* * *

><p><span>At the reserve(Hermione's pov)<span>

Charlie sent me his patronus saying he was ready. His patronus looked exactly like Ariel, beautiful and strong. It stayed with us for a while before shimmering and disappearing.

"Hey dear girl, I think it's time for us to go put on a show. Are you ready? Are you excited to be home again? You'll do great. They'll love you. I'm just not sure if they'll love me too. But we'll see, right?" Talking to a dragon doesn't make much sense, but it gave me a sense of calm and it might give her a sense of calm too. And at least now she knows what's happening.

Ariel lowered her neck willingly and when I sat on it, she straightened up and starting flapping her wings. We flew up in the sky and then made our grand entrance with a big blast of fire above everyones head and a perfect landing.

The group of dragon tamers was quiet and still when we landed. They were looking at us with amazement when Ariel lowered her neck and let me of her back. I stood next to her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, petting her neck, calming her down.

"Please, stay calm. We will not hurt you, if you do not threaten us. She has the first instinct to protect me like her young, it seems." I spoke in a loud and clear voice.

The few people who had taken out their wands, had lowered them at my command. They were probably just happy that Ariel was back at their reserve safely and unharmed.

"If it's okay with you guys, we would like to catch up on some sleep. Is there some cave around here where we can sleep?" I asked Charlie.

"Well, I can get you into her old habitat, it has a cave. But don't you want to sleep in a bed for a change? We need to take a look at Ariels health and yours too for that matter." He spoke gently.

"Charlie, please don't let me leave her, you don't know how she'll be, she gets worse when I'm not there, I know, because I've been there. Please let me stay with her. You can check on us tomorrow." I said in a winy voice.

"Alright then, for once, but tomorrow you will try to sleep in a bed. I'm not taking no for an answer." He said resolutely.

He showed us the way to her cage. It was big and had a lot of grass and trees and a big cave. It was perfect. I walked with Ariel at my side, slowly talking her through every step of the way.

"And now we sleep my darling. And now we sleep." I said. As I laid down next to her, being kept warm by her hot breath on my body. Unknowing we would be watched the entire day by curious dragons and their tamers as well.


	12. No place like home

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry for the long wait dear readers, but here's your belated Christmas present.  
>I hope you enjoy it!<br>Lots of love,  
>Read and review?<br>Saphire.x**

* * *

><p><span>At the reserve (Charlies pov)<span>

I couldn't help but notice how they slept, Hermione and Ariel. It was dangerous, and I was afraid the hot breathe of Ariel might burn Hermione. I was trying to keep myself busy with the other dragons, feeding them, looking after the pregnant mothers. But every free moment I had I came checking up on Hermione, I didn't think she was safe, sleeping next to a dragon like that. I knew others saw it too. Something had to be done.

So I came up with a plan. A plan to move Hermione in her sleep.

It would be good, that way, she could get a proper sleep in the hospital-wing and get checked out and we could check out Ariel.

Piece of cake, I thought. I called my strongest tamers, and we went into the cage. They kept stunners on Ariel while I took Hermione away. This was the easy part however. Nobody could have prepared us for what came after. Not that I didn't believe Hermione when she said that Ariel couldn't handle being alone, but I just thought...

All right, I didn't really think, I thought with my cock instead of my head and that's what made this all wrong. But hey, what's done is done.

So I took Hermione to the hospital-wing. There the heelers looked her over, she seemed fine enough, a little bit malnourished, but fine nonetheless. While she was there in the bed, I could already see the changes in her sleeping pattern. She was getting restless. That couldn't be good. I needed to get back to the others.

I left her in good hands and apparated away, thinking it might be quicker. But nothing prepared me for the sight that I landed upon.

Ariel had apparently woken up and was now spitting fire to everyone, lashing out her claws. She felt threatened without Hermione near her. How could I be so stupid and doubt what Hermione had told me. There were 2 things we could do. Wake Hermione or calm Ariel. And being the tough, strong dragon tamers we were, we chose the latter, not the best idea, because Ariel wasn't going down, she wasn't reacting to stunners and she sure was getting more angry from them.

* * *

><p><span>In the hospital-wing( Hermiones pov)<span>

It were restless dreams, that woke me. Dreams of being under attack, dreams of war and dreams of people like the former 'red-head' from the old dreams that made me jump awake. The fact that I didn't know my surroundings only added to my agitation. Where was Ariel? I was getting anxious, she would be lost without me, going wild. I needed to get back to her, I didn't even feel safe without her.

The room I was in was a bright white, like the last time, just like the last time, it must be the hopsital, I thought. I knew the way from here. I could escape from here. I walked towards the window. Damn, they barred it this time, they got smarter. Oh well, then I'll just have to go past them in the hallway.

I put a disillusionment charm on myself and once the cold spilled all over me, I slipped past the guards and past the nurses out of the hospital-wing.

Next part of the plan. How do I get to Ariel. I didn't know what cage she was in, so apparating was out of the question. Opting for flying if it wasn't on my dragons back, was just plain stupid, therefore I chose running. Plain old running.

And I ran as fast as I could, looking in every cage, going for the sound and the smoke. Looking towards the flames that spat in the air. Oh, how good of them, they are trying to calm her down, I thought. Until I got a really strong wave of anger through me. I must have been close enough for the link by now, so I was trying to send soothing emotions, but after that wave of anger, there wasn't much soothing in them, only more anger.

When I reached the cage I was appalled by the treatment of Ariel. How dare they, they brought this on themselves, taking me away in the middle of the night, trying to separate us, it's not natural. Of course she's going to act up.

"CHARLIE, HOW DARE YOU." I bellowed, "YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD, YOU MORON. NOW YOU WILL LET ME IN AND YOU WILL STOP THIS MADNESS IMMEDIATELY!"

Breathing hard, I stared him down, waiting for him to make the wrong move, waiting for him to say it was not safe.

"Mione, we didn't..."Charlie began

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT? MEAN ANY HARM? I TOLD YOU WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IF I WASN'T THERE WITH HER, AND YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE IT, YOU IMBECILE, HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND! GET OUT OF HERE, WE ARE LEAVING." I shouted again.

"No Hermione, no please, don't leave. It's just not safe. I did it for your own good. I wanted you checked out and we needed to make sure Ariel was healthy too. Please understand. Please..." Charlie pleaded.

He was begging again. Why was he begging again. It was weird. Like I needed any of this. I needed to get to Ariel. So I didn't waste anymore words on the matter. And just sped into the cage. I kept up a pretty strong shield to protect me from the stunners that came our way and I ran towards Ariel.

As I reached her, I felt a great sense of calm going through me. She was okay, just very angry. I touched her very carefully at the side of her neck and she lowered it. I murmured sweet nothings in her ear while she calmed down. And the tamers just looked at us incredulous. I knew it would be hard for them to believe that a little girl like me could have such an effect on a dragon. The losers. I would get them for this. When Ariel is calm enough, I whip out my wand and lash out at them, make them feel my pain. Nothing as angry as the crusiatus curse, but a little fire to remind them that we are not just anyone.

"Don't you dare come near her, or you will pay for it." I growled out.

It was like Ariel sensed my discomfort, because she blew a little hot smoke in the back of my neck to calm me down. That set me to thinking. If I felt her strongest emotions, she might feel mine as well, like the uncomfortable agitation in the hospital or the anger just now.

There was still so much I needed to discover.


	13. Losing control

**Dear readers,**

**I know it has been a year since my last post, but I think I finally found a way to continue the story!  
>I will try to update more regularly from now on (I hope at least once a month!)<br>I hope you still like the story and I hope you will like how it continues.**

**Saphire.x**

* * *

><p>I placed my hand on Ariel's neck again and tried to calm down as much as possible.<p>

"Charlie, you really should have known better. And now, please leave us in this fucking cage, so we can sleep." I almost shouted, feigning calmness, but actually being high-strung on the inside.

Sleep didn't come easily and neither did it for Ariel. We tried everything, but being locked up seemed to have it's effects on both of us. And of course there was the fact that we couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Eventually we caught up on some sleep and woke several hours later, still together with fresh water and food with us in the cage.

I was wondering if they were going to treat me as an animal too, now that I had chosen to stay with Ariel during the night and since I was a werewolf.

They probably would, all the prejudices against muggleborns might have lessened, but werewolves were still the scum of the earth to 'normal' wizarding folk. I needed to steel my resolve and move on from this place as quickly as possible. There was no way I could stay here after the stunt they pulled. And being in a cage didn't do much good for Ariel and me either. I just hoped Charlie would keep his mouth shut to his family and my best friends, I miss them terribly, but they just couldn't know.

The next day Charlie stood in front of my cage. Ariel instinctively started growling and huffing at him. He put his hands up in the air in an apologizing gesture, making Ariel even more suspicious of him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to. I'm here to apologize." He jelled.

"You better make it good. We are leaving as soon as we've eaten." I jelled back.

" Please just let me come in without her killing me. I just..." He raked his hands through his shaggy red hair.

I was still a little nervous about letting him in, Ariel was not calming down and I actually didn't want her to. I wanted Ariel to stay ticked off at Charlie, because that's how I really felt inside. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to come in, but I opened the cage anyway. Hoping that Ariel would be enough of a deterrent for him not to come closer.

Charlie walked towards me and Ariel with his hands held high up in the air. Ariel immediately started to growl again and I tried to send her soothing emotions but since I didn't feel them myself I doubted it would work.

„That's close enough Charlie." I called out. „If you get any closer, I can not guarantee your safety."

„Fine. I just wanted a moment to apologize." Charlie was definitely nervous. „I know it was wrong of us to take you away. But I just don't want you to leave."

„Charles, you have no say in what we do or don't do. I will do as I see fit and living in a cage and being gawked at by everyone here doesn't work for us. Neither does not being able to trust anyone." I answered while I tried to controle my voice.

I knew that other dragonologists were listening and I didn't need them to trust us even less than they already did. I also knew that if the time came, I would be running again.

„ Hermione, please, listen to reason. I want you to stay here, where I know I can protect you." Charlie's voice had dropped and he was almost whispering. „You need to stay here. You are family, there is no need to run anymore. We can protect you here."

„Charlie, I hope you can forgive me for this. But I need you to promise you won't tell anyone in Britain that you saw me. I can not be found, and I will leave here before the full moon and you will never see us again. I'm sorry." I said back in a wavering voice.

„Why? Why would you want to keep running? You know you can come back after the full moon too. You'll need the human contact." Charlie tried once more.

„I've made my decision Charles. You will not change it. There's 4 more days until the full moon, you better make the most of it." I answered. „And now I think it best that you leave. Ariel is getting nervous and you being here is not helping."

During the conversation, Ariel had started puffing up thick black air was starting to get unbreathable and I knew that I couldn't calm her, because I wasn't calm myself.

„Charlie, you need to leave NOW." I yelled.


	14. On the Run

**Dear Readers,  
>Here you have a new chapter in the exciting life of Hermione Granger.<br>I hope you like it!  
>(For your information: I don't own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling)<strong>

**Have Fun reading!  
>Saphire.x<strong>

* * *

><p>Charlie left without another word, but with the shock and hurt etched in his face. I knew I was being hard on him, but I couldn't control it. I couldn't control myself and Ariel. I just hoped that he would be okay.<p>

When he was out of the cage and out of sight, I turned towards Ariel and tried to make her more comfortable. I sussed her, petted her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Nothing seemed to work and I could feel that she, just like me, was still feeling riled up by everything that had happened.

_Maybe staying here for four days is a mistake? Maybe we should make a run for it tonight? I know it would be hard on Charlie, but at least Ariel and I could get a decent day sleep in and have some freedom again…_

I felt worn and I felt tired. The moon was nearing it's peak and it was pulling at me, making me stronger, more alert. I was scared about what it was going to do to the bond between Ariel and me. Hopefully she didn't get wild as I did. Hopefully we would be okay. Maybe all my symptoms were affecting her too, there was no way to know.

„Ariel, my dear. We are leaving tonight. We shouldn't have come here in the first place. It was a mistake. I'm sorry for putting you through this." I said to her petting her neck lovingly while she let out a huff of smoke in agreement.

„Tonight, when everyone's asleep, we will break free and fly away." I said again and this time her response was more extravagant. She stood on all-fours and roared into the sky. It looked and sounded like a warning to the other dragons or maybe a vow to come back for them? Few of the other dragons recognized the roar and responded in kind, it gave me the chills.

When I was sure everyone was asleep, I whispered a quick „bombarda maxima" against the fences that held us in. I knew there would be no other way for us to escape otherwise. Ariel lowered her neck for me an we flew into the beautiful night, reveling in the feeling of freedom and flying once again. But we had to be far fast and find a hiding place, because someone was sure to have heard the ruckus.

_I'm really sorry Charlie, I really wish we could have stayed, but we need to move on. I'm sorry._

Those were my last thoughts looking back at the camp, before I saw the lights go on and I made Ariel fly faster. We needed to reach another cave or shelter before the night's end, otherwise we would be caught once again.

I looked up at the moon, it seemed like we were flying so close. But it also seemed like I had miscalculated. There weren't 4 more days left, but only one. Tomorrow night I would be going through hell once again.

And that wouldn't be the only hell I would go through. The future would be hellish too, only I didn't know it yet. Unbeknownst to me and Ariel, the big blast that had set us free, was also going to be our downfall in the end.

We flew until I could see the shimmer of the sun starting to rise above another pool of water. Ariel was slowing down out of tiredness and I was starting to get her vibes of sleepiness. I couldn't put her through much more than I already had, so I looked for a cave or tunnel. I found an abandoned mine-shaft near the lake and started putting up the protection-spells immediately.

„ Ariel, you have little time left, take a swim, drink, but don't go far, please." I told her, as I continued to whisper the spells to protect us against others. „Salvio Haxia, Cave inimicum, Repello muggletum, muffliato, protego totalum" and I repeated it again and again and again, until I found the barrier sufficiently strong.

„Ariel, hurry up girl, we need to scaddadle for the night, tomorrow is going to get tough and we need our sleep!" I shouted in the direction of the lake just as the sun was rising. Ariel immediately reacted to the stress in my voice and flew into the shaft, settling in the corner and going to sleep.

„That's my girl." I gave her a few loving pets against her neck and then made myself comfortable against it, as to leave me warm and secure.

My dreams were leaving me breathless and insecure. About Ariel's and my safety, about the horrible search parties, but there was something else. Something about the way the lights went one at the reserve after I left, just didn't feel right.

What I didn't know was, that my magic had been so emotionally powerful that it could be tracked. So that is what had happened.

At the reserve

Harry, Ron and their auror-friends had invaded the home of the dragon. They had blasted the lights and were met with not only angry dragons, but angry dragon-tamers as well.

Charlie in particular hadn't been able to speak to his kid-brother without giving him an earful.

Charlie had known Hermione wanted out, but the selfish prick that he was had tried to keep her anyway. Strengthening the cage, making sure they didn't lack anything, but it hadn't helped and he knew why. He just hoped Hermione was safe.


	15. Transformation 20

**Dear readers,  
>I know it has been an awefully long time since I posted another part to this story and I'm sorry for this.<br>If there are any readers left, I would like to thank you for your continuing support.  
>As for an explanation as to why it took me so long, I wasn't sure how I wanted the story to develop, how the bond between Ariel and HermioneAdin would work and so I hope that now I do know, you will all appreciate it.**

**Have fun reading!  
>R&amp;R!<strong>

In the dragon's lair

I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me before today, to look at the moon. It would have been so easy, but now I had worked myself into a tight spot. I hadn't had a lot of time to think it through, not really. I just wanted out as fast as I could.

Now I was back on the run, with my Ariel for company and I was once again stuck in a lair, this time underground, waiting for the worst night of the month claimed me once again.

I called out to Ariel, I needed her inside before the dawn hit the lands. It would surely be noticed that I was gone with that big of a bang, I needed to hide once again.

Ariel came almost as soon as I called out. We were starting to get more in tune with each other, more comfortable with the bond we had. She flew down and settled herself around we, waiting for the food I had to offer.

„Sweetheart, I know it isn't much. We just need to survive for two more days with this and then I can go and get some fresh food." I whispered to her. „I hope it's enough to sustain you until then."

I laid out the last part of the carcass I had left and watched her swallow it hole. I used her as my soundboard, knowing that there was no one else around that could hear my sorrows.

„I wonder what will happen tomorrow. I will go wild, since I haven't had my wolfsbane-potion." I started, until I realized that the change might affect our bond too. „I hope you'll be spared of my madness and that I won't hurt you. But I can't promise you that, Ariel, I need you to be safe tomorrow."

The thought plagued my mind, what if I hurt Ariel? What if I couldn't control myself and would run away? What if I … My mind was blanked by the overwhelming sleep that flooded my brain. The last thought I had was: I think Ariel is making me fall asleep.

I awoke with a start the next night. I wasn't sure where I was and I already felt the incredible pull of the full moon. There was nothing I could do, but draw a circle inside the cave that would contain me, until I was human again. I did a quick hale mary and than gave myself to the moon.

The pain, if possible, was even worse than the first time. Her bones cracked, her face deformed and hair began to sprout all over her body. There was nothing I could do, but scratch at my skin and bite at my legs and arms. It came as sudden as it went and my head was flooded with Adin in side of me.

_Adin free. As she sniffed the air around her, she tried to walk to the open air, but was forced back by an invisible wall. She snarled, she wanted to roam, she wanted to hunt, to kill._

_A howl and a growl left her lips and she started looking for a weak point in the invisible circle that trapped her. She sniffed, she clawed and she ran into it, until she broke free. After letting out another howl, she ran towards the open air, out of the cave. _

_„Hermione." a voice rang through her head. Stupid human. She snarled once again and kept running towards the forrest in front of her._

_„Hermione." There was that voice again. „Hermione, you have to fight." This time Adin had enough. She wanted to be free, to roam and hunt. In the forrest she immediately began sniffing the air and listening intently for the nearest pray._

_„Hermione, enough. Fight!" Her concentration broken once more, Adin started to growl. She ran into the bush, coming eye to eye with a beautiful and juicy doe. She launched her attack. _

At the reserve

„Ron, stop it. She isn't here." Charlie did his best not to shout. „And even if she was here, you wouldn't be able to see her. IT'S THE FULL MOON!" This time he had shouted. His oaf of a brother didn't seem to understand the dangers of a werewolf on the full moon.

„I know that Charlie, but we have found someone who can help. There's a cure." Ron started. „We need to capture her now, because it only works if she's wolf when the cure is applied." Ron was remarkably calmer than Charlie had anticipated. This didn't bode well for Hermione at all.

„Ron, get your head out of your ass. There is no cure for Lycantrophy, you know that as well as I do." Charlie tried to reason with him, but Harry cut him off.

„Yes there is, we found it." Harry had interjected. He was barking orders to the aurors and tried to bark orders at the dragon tamers too, but that didn't go over so well.

„How dare you assume we are part of you petty little quest. You are not the boss of us." One of the dragon tamers shouted. „Now be quiet or leave, I want to sleep."

In the forrest

_She pounced the doe and bit it hard in its neck. The metalic smell of blood filled the air. The doe was still trying to escape, so Adin started shaking her. It spasmed some more, before it stilled in her muzzle._

_Adin happy. Adin feed. She started ripping up the doe as wolfing down the ripped pieces of flesh. _

_„Hermione, you have got to fight. Come back to me." Another snarl left Adin's throat as the voice once again rang through her head. She felt the human trying its hardest to fight the animal nature. And for a moment, the human was in controle. _

_„Ariel, help me." She had shouted. Adin nipped it in the but, before another sentence came out and took over again, sniffing the air for a source of water. It didn't take long for her to find it. She started sprinting towards the lake she had come across after she left the cave._

_It took her only moments to get to the water and quench her thirst._

_Adin looked up at the moon and started to howl, looking for a friend, a pack. Suddenly a strange, worrying smell came wafting through the air. She immediately started growling and assumed an attack-position. She knew that smell. It was bad._

_The dragon swooped down on the snarling wolf and snatched it up in her claws. _

_„Hermione, fight it." rang once again through the wolfs mind. The dragon took her back into the hole she came out of and kept her prisoner there, trapped between the floor and her claws._

_Adin fought. She scratched and bit and growled at the claws that were keeping her in place, but nothing seemed to work. And as the night passed, she was once again going through the motions of the change._

I woke up only moments after the moon had set, trapped in the claws of my dragon protector. „Ariel, you can let me go now." I said, trying to stand, but failing horribly. I some proper food. But first, I needed to cuddle into Ariel and sleep some more.

**I will protect you little one**, a voice rang through my mind. **Sleep now, I will watch over you.**


End file.
